The Fox and the Hound
by Lakis
Summary: The Lunar Fox Shikyo was once a beloved daughter,friend,lover.All she knows is pain.Now she finds the man whom left her for dead,just in time for a war to start.Over her.Can a certain white haired demon earn her trust before it's too late? SessOC
1. A Fateful Beginning

**REWRITTEN!**

Wind whistles, grasses flicker, voices sing.

The world she lays in a world of terror; of demons and fear, of war and deceit. A young girl forced into a world of uncertainty and unforgiving terrain. She is the last of her kind, yet also the first.

A young demon she was. A small, young, beautiful creature. Her voice was a soft as the petals on the flowers around her, and her song was barely heard. She lay in a field of grass and pink petals, her midnight-black hair splayed in a halo. Her pale skin was graced with rose cheeks, red lips, and curious red markings: they ran from the corners of her eyes in needle-like lines, down from her cheeks in the same fashion, and on her neck as if scratched by another demon. A black tail twitched in the sunlight. Her eyes were closed.

The only one who could hear her song gracefully stood against a large tree, his red eyes smiling down on his eldest daughter, her tiny body one of the only things he had left to cherish. His own black locks blew in the calm breeze, and his own red markings seemed to glow. He hadn't the heart to bother her. But he had to.

"Shikyo…" he called with a strong and deep voice; the voice of a commander, a Lord. The Lord Shikane of the southern grasslands. The girl sat up straight in an instant, turn her head to stare at her father. She had bright, lively pink eyes, "Time for us to leave."

Her liveliness dimmed for a moment. "Must we?" she whined, standing upright and walking over to the tall and kind-looking demon. Shikane lowered to his knees to brush the few remaining petals from the girl's white kimono; it had large black lotus flower designs on the bottom and red seams. The arms were too long for her.

"Yes, we must," he replied, picking her up in her strong arms. She fit perfectly into his chest, "We are meeting a very special friend who is going to help us. He is very kind, and has a song of his own, so you won't be lonely with your sister gone."

"I don't care about Murukina! She chose to run away; I don't care what happens to her!" she insisted, gutting out her chin to emphasize the point. But it didn't fool her father, and they left without another word.

Shikyo awoke from a dreamless sleep, startled by an unknown laughter. She lay on a soft, comfortable futon, surrounded by large, regal red tapestries adorned by white flowers and dragons. Through the rice paper door she could see the shadows of people.

"Father?" she called, moving her thick hair out of her eyes. Her nerves were acting up, shown by an erratic beat her tail now danced to. Her stomach growled with more ferocity than her own vocal chords could muster. She went to move aside the door, but stepped back as someone else got there first.

It opened slowly, gracefully, to reveal a tall, slim female demon. She had long white hair in pigtails reaching her waist, and a small crescent moon pasted on her forehead. She was dressed like royalty.

"I see you're finally awake." The woman laughed airily. "We have been waiting for you to wake for some time now. Were you tired?"

Shikyo nodded sheepishly.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded again. This time the woman held out her spindly hand. Shikyo took it shyly, as if it might bite her if she held on too tightly.

Shikyo was led into a large, echoing room. It had red and white walls, with a long, low table on the floor. Shikane sat here, eating peacefully, while having a light conversation with a powerful looking male demon. Another, younger demon sat beside him, possibly in young adulthood in demon years, around 200 years old. Shikane was the first to notice the girl now left standing alone.

"Come here my girl!" he hooted. Shikyo slid into a space in the table, next to the young male demon, but decided better and slid a little father away. He had given her a look that had somewhat scared her. The side of his soft, angular mouth twitched. He wanted to grin. Shikyo could smell that he and this other man were dog demons.

Shikane smiled and saved Shikyo from any more embarrassment. "Shikyo, this," he said calmly, gesturing with a pair of chopsticks to the older demon, "is my great, great friend Inutaisho."

Inutaisho smiled and said, "Hello, Shikyo. I have hear very much about you and your sister from your father." Shikyo blushed lightly and slid even further away. Inutaisho laughed. "You're such a beautiful young girl. Do not be afraid to speak."

Shikyo nodded, unsure. She slid a little closer this time, but still keeping her distance from the younger demon. He looked at her with interest from the corner of one of his penetrated golden eyes, his silver-white hair laid over one shoulder.

Shikane noticed this. "And yes… This here is Inutaisho's son; Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru really looked at Shikyo this time. He smiled a small, almost non-existent smile, and promptly turned back to his father.

"Are you alright here for a moment with Sesshoumaru?" Shikane asked Shikyo as he stood. Inutaisho did the same. "We'll be right outside the front of the palace; we have things to discuss, but it will not take us very long, darling."

Shikyo nodded curtly, intent on struggling through this strange man beside her. Her tail betrayed her confidence, though, as it wrapped itself tightly around her body like a boa constrictor. Shikane smiled as the two men left.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly. "You don't have to be frightened," he said lightly, "I hear you're a rare Lunar fox demon… Is that correct?"

"I suppose so…" she muttered shyly, unsure as to what rare really meant. Sesshoumaru pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Do you know why that is so special?" he asked her? She shook her head no. "Do you know the story of your ancestry?" Another no. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Many, many millennia ago, there were four what we call now Universe demons. They were the Solar demon Rukaimon, Lunar demon Tensuda, Light demon Ayane, and the demon of Darkness Dairuga. These four demons, all male, had plans of dominating the world with their powers. But, to dismay of Ayane, the Light demon, Rukaimon, Tensuda and Dairuga fell in love as soon as they tried to make this plan a reality. They released their efforts on world domination to live peacefully with their new mates. Ayane was not happy about this. He took to action, and destroyed his fellow Universe demons… but not before they had produced live heirs to their legacy. Although he tried, Ayane couldn't lay a hand on these newborns; their mothers were chosen for mates for their strength and cunning, and they were protective of their children. He lay in wait. But, he waited for too long. These children, two males: Daisuke, the heir of Darkness, and Shikane, the Lunar heir; and one female: Tsubame, the Solar heir. They all grew older and much more powerful, and when their mothers relayed past events, they took off with the pure, driven intention to kill the murderer of their fathers."

Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment. "Keep going!" was what he got in response.

"But, while they were gone, Ayane crushed Sakora, the mate of the Solar demon and mother of Tsubame, and Stahaba, the mate of the demon of Darkness and mother of Daisuke. The children succeeded in finding Ayane and destroying him."

"So…" Shikyo mulled over what she could understand of Sesshoumaru's story, "My father did all_that_!"

"Yes. He's a great man. Along with you and he, the only remaining Universe demons are your aunt Tsubame, uncle Daisuke, and cousins Shiruba and Shiba. Also, your grandmother Sarabi, and great-aunts Hiko and Kurasu are also alive, but I doubt you have ever met them."

Shikyo was silent aside from a small and fluttery "Wow…" Before she could ask the question reeling in her head, her father returned. He and Inutaisho were smiling and laughing together.

They all sat back down as more food was brought in on porcelain dishes by a young demon. Shikyo's stomach growled again, loudly. The three men around her laughed. She blushed.

When they all had finished their meals, Sesshoumaru stood and faced Shikane and his father. "I would like to show Shikyo the garden. May I have permission to do so? She would enjoy the flowers there."

"I think that would be a great idea," Inutaisho smiled, "Don't you, Shikane?"

"Of course!" Shikane clapped his hands together, "What do you think about that, darling?"

Shikyo nodded and smiled truthfully. She took Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand, and he led her out of the room and out a back doorway.

The breeze was still present from before. It blew Shikyo's hair back from her forehead. As she looked around with her wide opal eyes, all she saw was flowers. Flowers of every color, size, and species. She couldn't believe the sight. She glanced up to notice Sesshoumaru looking down of her with his almost frightening yellow orbs. His eyes were sparkling with something she was unsure of.

"Do you like it?" he asked her as he led the small girl to a strangely still pond. The breeze didn't seem to affect it. Sesshoumaru sat down at the edge and disturbed the clear water with one of his long fingers. Shikyo sat beside him.

"I really do," she replied, "Thank you."

The breeze grew stronger, making Shikyo's tail dance involuntarily again. As it did so, it blew into the pond. Shikyo let out a strange hiss and jumped aside, only to find her body now within the lap of Sesshoumaru. She laughed embarrassedly and tried to crawl away but he picked her up instead. She blushed madly.

Sesshoumaru walked along a long path lined with purple and pink flowers. The moonlight shone down of Shikyo's face, making her skin look pale white, and the thin, red markings stood out like blood on snow.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Sesshoumaru muttered, not looking at her. Shikyo smiled and looked at the black night sky. He placed her on the ground lightly.

She was now standing on a circle of cobble stones. Coming through the stones was a large, benevolent cherry blossom tree. Shikyo stared at it in awe. As soon as she was about to touch it, though, she heard her father's characteristic voice cut through the silence. He was telling her to come back inside.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand again. "Shall we?" Shikyo nodded and walked back with him in silence.

When they entered the hallway of the palace, Sesshoumaru stopped. He let go of Shikyo's hand, knelt down, placed a small, innocent kiss of the girl's cheek, and filled the empty space of her hand with something else. He stood silently and walked away, leaving her alone. Shikyo opened her hand slowly to reveal and beautiful purple, pink and white blossom; her favourite colors. Her tail danced again, this time out of happiness; she smiled to herself.

_Thank you…._

"Keep still, child!"

"It hurts! How can I possibly keep still?"

"Urgh! Shi, please. I'm sorry! Stop moving!"

Shikyo, tail twitching to the beat of her erratic heart, stopped squirming long enough for the man behind her to finish pulling free a treacherous burr from her nest of black locks. She yelped when it snagged a silky strand, and her tail whished violently on the ground. The man rolled his eyes and laughed at the 10 year old. She was the only one that could make his emotionless face break out in laughter. Shikyo looked up and smiled her shimmering smile, baby fangs starting to show their presence.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said. She stood and hugged his waist, the only place she could reach.

He stood there and chuckled softly. He felt her soft, midnight hair. "You're welcome, Shi."

The two stood in front of the cherry blossom tree Sesshoumaru had shown her when she first arrived here, 4 years ago. Shikyo had never known what it was about until many months after.

Shikane took Shikyo to Inutaisho for safety. Their lands, the southern grasslands, had been rampaged by a boar demon not long before they had ventured to the western plains. It had destroyed everything in it's path,. Shikane's mate, Sabini, killed the demon, but died as it fell upon her in it's last moments. Shikyo and Shikane journeyed to Inutaisho so they would have a safe place to stay, and that is where they stayed for the past 4 years.

Shikyo climbed to the top of the tree then. Waving at him from a flimsy branch, she hung upside down, her tail swishing in her face. The furry appendage tickled her nose and made her sneeze, losing her balance. She tumbled out of the tree but didn't' hit the ground; she found herself is Sesshoumaru's arms, yet again. He laughed at her hair, as it was spread across he face so nothing was shown but her nose.

Sesshoumaru had become Shikyo's protector. He had stood by her all these years whenever her father was away, spending every waking hour with the child. A few very old and not-so-wise demons thought it unwise for a 200 year old demon to have such a close bond with one so young. Their father's brushed the accusations off. Shikane and Inutaisho thought the bond was great; Shikyo got the protection she needed, and Sesshoumaru found someone to break his cold exterior. It became a possible win-win situation.

Sesshoumaru set Shikyo down as Inutaisho come out of his palace that the Lunar demons had called home for the past 4 years. Inutaisho's face was cold and hard, lined with the scars of long ago cried tears.

"Father…" Sesshoumaru said, his voice low and cautious, "What's happened?"

The white demon was silent for seemed like an eternity to Shikyo. He finally stood straight, jaw set, and said quietly, "Shikane has died."

Shikyo stared into oblivion. She stood at her late father's grave, warm tears making path down her pale skin. There was nothing to do with herself now. She knew she was an orphan now, a 10 year old demon with no parents. She was alone; no mother, and now no father. Sabini and Shikane, Lady fox demon and Lord Lunar demon, gone.

She wasn't alone at the great Lord's resting place. Many demons had come to comfort the child, but she had shrugged them all off, unwilling to accept their sympathy, and walked off on her own. She had grown to hate pity, an attribute most probably learned from Sesshoumaru.

She made her way back to palace with a frown on her face, her mind reeling with thoughts of her father. Without watching where she was going, she found herself at the cherry blossom tree. She stared up at it for a long time before tears welled into her eyes again, and the child broke down in a fit of emotions; sadness… betrayal… hatred. Her father had said he would always be there for her, and now look! Now he would never be with her again. He was a liar!

Shikyo was on her knees, sobbing, when she heard the footsteps she knew by heart. She didn't bother to check who it was; she knew it was Sesshoumaru.

He knelt down behind his small little friend. His head was hung low. Sesshoumaru missed Shikane as well. He just wasn't the best at comforting.

"Shi…"

Shikyo turned around slowly. Her face was lined with salty tears, and her eyes were red and saddened. Sesshoumaru had never seen the girl cry before. She was a very strong spirit, and was most always laughed or smiling. It hurt him softly to see her like this. Shikyo hugged him quickly like she though he may leave her like her father did.

"Please…" Her voice sounded so very weary and softer than usually. Sesshoumaru hated it. "Please, Sesshoumaru… Don't leave me too."

He looked down at the top of her had. She was so young… had lost both her parents, and a sister than had run away a long time ago. He lightly hugged the poor child back. "I won't."

"Do you promise?"

"… I promise."

Another 6 Years Later

"Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He had hoped that his absence wouldn't be noticed by the teenager, but they were hopes made in vain. He could smell her behind him.

Sesshoumaru decided to leave the palace of his father to travel. There was news of a strong demon coming to power, and he wanted to investigate. He wanted to escape without having to pass Shikyo first.

He turned around and looked into her eyes. She stood at the end of the hallway, and he was at the other. They were far apart, but his eyesight made it clear to him that the look on her face was not the once childish smile she used to wear. She was 16 years old now, still considered a child, but now growing into a woman. She was angry.

"I'm leaving," he said cautiously.

She snorted and crossed her arms. Her face was more angular, becoming more mature, and her childish roundness was almost gone. "Well I understand that," she said.

Sesshoumaru turned around again to leave. He didn't wish to deal with this teenager right now. He didn't get far.

Her now fingers, which were now growing their first claws, grabbed the back of his kimono. She was becoming stronger as well in her age. But not strong enough to deal with him.

Sesshoumaru whipped around and grabbed the girl by the neck, not tight enough to cut of her air supply, but enough to hold her off the ground. "Don't push me," he warned, but her eyes were strong, their pink glow ominous and angered.

"I won't let you leave," she growled, her fingers clawing at his wrists, "You promised me."

"That was long ago. You are old enough to take of yourself." He let her go. "You no longer need my protection."

"How do you know?" she yelled, her hair billowing like a black cloud around her shoulders. Her markings were becoming more vivid with age, and as her anger rose, so did their shimmer. Her eyes were now squinted. She was hiding tears.

"Don't do this," he warned her again, but it was too late. The tears ran down her face without her permission.

"You can't leave!"

She flung her long, gangly body at his chest, hands gripping at anything she could, and drying her tears on his armor. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Having enough, he pulled her off and stared into her eyes.

They were always so penetrating.

"You have to let me leave," he said, his voice softer than before, "I will return eventually. You must stay here and live your life."

She growled at him, baring her fangs that were now close to maturity. "I am living my life! It was with you around me! Sesshoumaru please don't go, I need you… I have no one else."

"I can't stay."

"Do it anyway."

"No."

"Yes! You liar, you said you would stay with me!"

"I am not a liar."

"Yes you are!"

She kissed him. She held on for dear life. He pushed her away.

"Let me go."

Her eyes had grown to epic proportions, this time with absolute ferocity. Before she knew it, her small claws had raked themselves across her cheek, in the exacts spots that his purple markings were. He looked at her. And walked away.

"You'll regret this!" She screamed after him. "I will never forgive you! Just wait! I will _never_ forgive you!"

"Inutaisho!"

Surrounding the palace of the western plains was a small army of dreadfully ragged male demons; dogs, foxes, wolves, panthers, birds, and many others. They were all allied for one cause, and that was Shikyo.

This day just so happened to be the first day Sesshoumaru had returned. He had come into view of his father's palace only in time to bear witness to the dreadful army of cretins. He knew why they were there.

After the news of Shikane's death, many demons started a plan to kidnap the last remaining Lunar demon alive, a chance they could only take once. Her supposed power could not be passed by, and the opportunity couldn't be given up. It took them 7 years, but finally they gathered enough power-hungry mongrels to try and overtake the western Lord's palace.

Sesshoumaru leapt down the hill leading to his father's palace, crshing through anyone who got in his way. These were weak mongrels, but enough of them could cause a small inconvenience, and a danger to Shikyo. He barrelled through the barricaded door and closed it behind him.

He looked around for the girl he was saving. Shikyo sat in a small corner, her face buried into her knobbly knees. She was curled into a small, tight ball, he tail wrapped securely around her now-developing waist. Her hair was a mess.

Sesshoumaru walked briskly towards her and picked her teenaged body up. She said nothing to him. Inutaisho came into view.

"They have come to take her away." His voice was as strong as his armor. "They believe she should be with one's of her own kind, the remaining fox demons and their allies."

"And you are going to allow them?" Sesshoumaru asked, "You're going to allow them to take her away?" His voice had started to rise, and his father stood his ground.

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho started, "I would never willingly let them take that girl away from here." He started to raise his own voice. "I hope you understand that."

Shikyo trembled from the vibrations of the men's yelling. Sesshoumaru held her tighter and stared at his father. "My men are blocking the exits, but these savages will do anything to get the her."

The blocked door didn't last long. Inutaisho's men were ploughed down as dozens of barbarians trampled in. Inutaisho jumped protective in front of his son and Shikyo. "Take her anywhere safe! Make sure they cannot get to her!"

Sesshoumaru obliged to his father's requests for the last time in his life. He carried Shikyo to the safest place he could think of: the cherry blossom tree.

He placed her on a sturdy branch. "No matter what," he said sternly, "Do not leave this tree, and do not leave with anyone. Not even if they resemble myself or Inutaisho. There are many shape shifters. Do you understand?"

She stared at him with watery, angry eyes and said nothing. Past betrayals were still remembered on her part. Sesshoumaru left her. Again.

Sesshoumaru found himself caught in a battle with someone he presumed to be the leader of this makeshift army, a barrel-chested fox demon. The demon refused to give up, even though his body was slashed to bits by Sesshoumaru's sword. He continued to call Shikyo "Princess of the Night." Sesshoumaru was growling on the inside; this man had no right to speak of Shikyo that way. This man didn't deserve to have Shikyo.

Sesshoumaru eventually got fed up and sliced the fox with his claws, left him bleeding profusely from his neck on the ground. He was about to take down a few more while he had the chance, until he heard a fox's scream that wasn't the barrel-chested man.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him towards Shikyo's scent. He saw a burly fox demon through the trees, holding a wriggling Shikyo in his tree-limb arms. Sesshoumaru realized his mistake. _This_ was their leader. He had bypassed this man many times while fighting the others… Sesshoumaru thought for too long.

The demon ran away, quicker than Sesshoumaru anticipated. He tried to follow, but their scents had been masked. He only ran into more of the mongrel army. They were no problem to defeat, but Shikyo was lost.

He had lost her. He had left her, and now he lost her… again.

"No…" he sighed, letting the thought sink in that it was his fault she was gone.

"NO!"


	2. Hunger

**EXTREMELY REWRITTEN**

_This damned weather… I never liked rain… If I don't find food soon… I don't want to think of it…_

A woman. A tall, lean, powerful woman… or so she once was. She walked alone, in the treacherous storm, down a long, narrow, dead pathway of mud and boulders. The sky was hanging with clouds, and they spilled their dirty wet tears onto her frail, sickly thin body. Hair soaked, face sunken, eyes closed, unaware of her surrounding, she walked slowly, trying to not to think about her snarling insides, trying to ignore their pleads for food. It growled so loud that she grabbed it in fear that it would draw enemies with it's cries.

The rain pelted even harder. A sleek black tail swayed rhythmically; back and forth, back and forth, never missing a beat. It was dripping with water and hung low near the ground. This tail hadn't danced in years. Her face was also distorted with pangs of hunger, and her eyes were narrowed against the storm, trying to keep herself from fainting on this dirty path. The red markings from her eyes, and now in adulthood from her hair line, were dull and flat. Red lips were thin and puckered.

Her claws dug into the flesh of her stomach. It threatened to tear apart. The white kimono she wore was stained with her own dark red, blackened blood.

Losing her balance, she fell to the muddy ground. She lifted her hand to push herself upright, and found it covered it more blood then before. The woman gave up and lay on the ground, deciding that she would have died anyhow if she had not found food. She finally lifted her head and sat up slowly. Her nose twitched, picking up a strong scent of blood. At first she thought it to be her own… It was the blood of-

_Humans!_

She sprang up, ignoring the gravely pain in her back. A herd of grotesque demons were charging down the narrow path, the smell of body odour and blood reeking of their dirty bodies. They were covered in the blood of the human village the woman had just passed through. Her nose wrinkled and she threw her head in the air.

_I can't even fight off these… things. Such an… embarrassment. I failed you Sesshoumaru… You liar…_

She laughed an airy, weak laugh that sounded like the chime of a bell. She drew a long, sleek sword from the sheath on her hip, adorned by amethyst and opals, creating the subtle illusion of the moon and stars on the hilt. She stared at the thing for a moment, before staring straight into the eyes of an ugly, burly… thing.

She smiled, baring fangs now fully mature. "Come and get me."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The rain from the night before had faded away to drizzle as the morning crept into being. The sun was rising shyly over the mountainous horizon, illuminating the puddles remaining on the muddy path. It would have been a peaceful sight aside from a line of dead demons along the narrow path.

The blood stained the ground where the bodies of hideous demons lay, torn apart and slashed. They were even piled into a messy mound along the side on the path, as if someone had neatly tried to clear the way for passers by with strong enough stomachs to pass by a pile of carcases that smelled of blood and sweat. The scene was horrific. At least to someone.

A small green impish creature stood statuesque in front of the massacre. His eyes were like saucers. Behind him was a white dog demon. A regal white demon with silver-white hair and golden eyes.

"What is it, Jaken?" The dog demon, Lord of the western plains, looked down on his servant. The imp was frantic.

"Do you not see the scene in front of your eyes?" Jaken screamed, trying to hide his eyes from the sun glinting off puddles of blood.

Sesshoumaru stared out at the battle-stained path. There were no survivors that he could see amongst the blood, bodies, and mud. There was only rubble left over from one short little shack that was once standing.

"Do you think me blind, Jaken?" The regal demon looked down at the imp again, his eyes glinting dangerously. Jaken flinched when he looked up and saw his Lord's emotionless face, and quickly replied.

"Of course not, My Lord! I was simply asking-" he was cut short by a small pebble being thrown at him. He rubbed his aching forehead. He was about to cry out about something again when another, smaller voice came from behind them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

A small, brown haired girl looked up from underneath a strong looked two-headed dragon. Her eyes were almost as wide as Jaken's. Rin's voice as small as she clung to Ah-Un leg. "This is not very pleasant, Lord Sesshoumaru… So many ugly demons… Who could have killed them?"

Sesshoumaru looked behind to the small girl and thought for a moment. That was a good question… "They were a troublesome bunch of useless beings. Whomever destroyed them did a good deed. These things should not even be considered-" he was stopped when he noticed a small piece of rubble fall from a large, seemingly still, pile of bodies, "demons…"

Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards the pile of carcases. The light breeze blew their disgusting stench towards his nose. There was a graceful, bloodied hand falling away from the pieces of limbs and body parts.

"Jaken. Inspect this pile."

Jaken, who had been carefully pawing his way around blood puddles, bodies, and the stench of death, froze in place. He was about to retort, but the look in his Lord's eyes told him to think twice about his words. The green imp waddled over to the pile, picking through the bloodied bodies, keeping back his gags and threats to vomit. Sesshoumaru looked around while his little imp slaved through blood. Rin had decided to emerge from beneath Ah-Un. She walked cautiously towards Sesshoumaru, clinging to legs and cring away from the sights around her. She looked at Jaken slaving away, and noticed the hand… that Jaken didn't seem to take notice of.

"Do you not see that, master Jaken?" she asked, pointing towards the slim, pale hand. Jaken looked to where the girl was pointing and gasped. The imp started digging. He found more than a hand.

He unveiled a pale, slender arm, adorning a ripped and bloodied white kimono. The arm was bruised and sliced. Jaken continued digging to reveal a sleek but too-thin torso with a wasp-waist, long, slender legs, and finally, a beautiful, angular, chiselled face. Jaken gasped at how badly she was injured, and how beautiful the woman was. Her eyes were closed, her red lips completely still, and her hair hung gracefully in front of her cheeks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon, whom had turned away while Jaken worked, looked back at the imp. He saw the damaged body and frowned. He would know this body anywhere.

He picked up the woman, her frail limbs falling away from him. He walked away quietly, feeling her weight in his arms. She was so light… Sesshoumaru could feel she still had a pulse, albeit very faint, but her breathing… it was very laboured.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Jaken asked, his eyes following Sesshoumaru as he walked. He still sat by the pile of bloodied organisms. He ran quickly to stand beside his Lord, "She is only a woman. Why are you saving her?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Come, Rin."

Rin was still staring at the spot where the woman had come from. At the sound of her name, she came running like a trained puppy with Au-Un close behind.

Sesshoumaru jogged through a patch of trees until he reached a small river. Some of the blood had found it way here and it trickled shallowly into the moving water. He placed the woman down on the bank. Rin caught up to him and kneeled beside her.

"Why would someone do this to her, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked the man behind her. Jaken made his way, swallowing gulps of air, out of breath.

Sesshoumaru looked down. "Some things are mindless brutes, and need no objective to kill. It is fun for them to destroy all that they can. That is most likely who came upon her."

Sesshoumaru asked something of Jaken. The imp ran away, then returned with a bag he had left behind. He opened the bag and dumped out a cloth and bandages. Sesshoumaru picked up the cloth from the ground and dipped it into the running water. He wrung it out and wiped the blood off her arms. They were sickly thin, like she hadn't eaten for weeks.

As he wiped the last bit of blood from her slashed stomach, he took the bandages and wrapped her arms and belly in them as many times as he could. Her enemies must have only liked her upper body; her legs we intact.

"We will camp here for the night," Sesshoumaru announced, standing up. He carried the woman to a tree and propped her against it. Her head lolled to the side in her stupor.

"Are we going to take her along, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked as she curled up against a rock, trying to avoid the smells around her. Jaken hopped on top of the rock and promptly went to sleep. Ah-Un curled around the entire boulder. They had travelled all night, so they would make up for lost sleep now.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment on that. He would have liked to take her, if she didn't destroy him before he had the chance. Who knew what kind of grudge she still held against him? And who knew how strong she had become living with those mangy mongrels.

The only answer he could give was "I'm unsure…"

The next morning's sun poured through the canopy of trees above, casting a light glow on the woman's face. Her eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings after breaking froma cocoon. She looked around her, vision still slightly blurry, and the light wasn't helping the matter. She noticed the small girl, imp and dragon not too far away from her. The girl breathed peacefully, the imp snored ungracefully and the dragon was silent.

She tried to pull herself forward, but fell right back against the rock again. Stinging pain shot through her arms and chest. Noticing she was covered thickly in now soiled bandages, she remembered the foul creatures from some night, how long ago, she didn't know. Her tail twitched unhappily for the first time in years. It danced when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around slowly and cautiously, careful to avoid hurting herself again, but she saw nothing but a bush of red berries.

_That's strange… I swear I had heard-_

"You are awake I see…"

A male voice came from in front of her this time. She spun around, coming face to face with Sesshoumaru clad without his armor, standing upright and proud, his eyes narrowed and cautious. Her tail halted it's dancing at once.

Her eyes were wide, their pupils now such small slit that the pink of her iris was breathtaking. She tried to get his name out of her throat, but her voice was failing her, either from trauma of the other night, or simply from shock. Her heart felt as if it had stopped beating for her hands were cold and bloodless.

"I wouldn't move around very much if I were you…" he warned the woman as she went to stand. Her face contorted and she slumped back down, "Unless of course, you _want_ to cause yourself more pain."

She stared at him as he walked away from her, towards his companions. He nudged them awake without any words. Her mind reeled. She wanted to yell and scream at him, but she couldn't even muster the smallest of whispers. She settled for angry thoughts.

_That… betrayer! He left me! _She thought brutally, re-imagining the day he left his father's palace, and then when she was taken away. Her face turned into a nasty snarl. She stood up sharply, trying to fake off the striking pain that shot through all of her appendages. _Does he think he can just rescue me, and then hope you gain back my trust? That he is forgiven! That man… Oh! How he infuriates me! He has another though coming…_

Finally mustering the might to speak, she let rip a snarl from the guttural reaches of her throat. "Sesshoumaru!" she snapped, her voice sharp and penetrating, deep with the years of maturity. Her fangs gleamed in the morning sun as she brandished them, fully mature and sharp as razors.

Sesshoumaru turned around, not surprised in the least by her foulness. He looked at her shortly before disappearing through a patch of trees next to him.

_Where the hell is that man going? _she thought sourly.

"Not here…" she heard his voice reply to her inner thoughts. She followed him angrily, fingers clenched.

She watched him walk into an open meadow, grassy and clean with the fresh scent of trees and water. It was a good change from blood and body odour. "You may fight me here. I know that is what you wish."

She frowned and held her ground from the pangs of hunger that still plagued her. "After all these years…" she began, clenching her fists together, her claws digging into her palms to keep from fainting, "All you want to do is fight me? No words of apology? No.. nothing!"

Sesshoumaru stood still as the breeze blew his silvery hair around his head. She hadn't changed at all. Shikyo was still headstrong and angry. Her memory was impeccable. "Would an apology sever any purpose with you?" he asked rhetorically.

Shikyo growled at him, "Don't mock me…" The blood from her palms was starting to stain the grass beneath her dark red. "You self-righteous bastard… I can already tell you aren't the man I used to know."

"Then you didn't really know me."

She flung herself forward in a motion of threat. "I knew you better than anyone, Sesshoumaru! You knew that…" The motion hurt her head and she almost lost her balance, her tail the only thing keeping her upright.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeper. "Will you fight me or not? I strongly advise you not to. Your injuries are too severe. You'll risk death."

"What do I have to lose? Do you see the state I'm in?" She gestured to her frail and twig-like body, her bruises, her scars, "Do I look like life is treating me well? What do I get from fighting you?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, still keeping a watchful eye on the fox in front of him. Her tail was flickering angrily. "If you win," he started, "you may forever hate me, and continue to despise my being, and never see me again, and I will never speak to you again. But if I win, you reconcile your grudge, and travel with me to be that young girl's companion."

Shikyo cocked her head? "That's all? All you want from me is forgiveness and the use as a babysitter?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

She sighed. "If that's what you want…" She drew the sword that was hanging limply in it's sheath. It shook in her hands. She knew how this battle would end. But that didn't stop her.

Her feet were butterflies as she flew towards the white dog demon who barely noticed her move. Though she was torn apart, she was still capable of her strongest aspect; speed. Strength wasn't Shikyo's area, it was cunning and smarts. Not brute force and jump-the-gun actions. Her sword reached his kimono, only cutting it and not him, regrettable.

Her face was bitter as he returned her blow with his claws. She hadn't the energy to jump away, and bore the force of his hand on ribs. She scampered away, quickly returning with a flick of her wrist, the sword following fluidly and just barely nicking Sesshoumaru's arm. She went in again, but wasn't' fast enough; her energy was gone.

He caught her as soon as she got close enough, he moving faster than she expected, not giving her any time to flit away. He caught her sword arm, making her drop the jewelled weapon to the ground that was now splattered with Shikyo's left over blood. He exerted very little effort in keeping her arm suspended over her head.

Her face was a mess of emotion now that she knew she had lost. "You left me…" she said quietly, feeling the cuts of her arms sting from the pressure of Sesshoumaru's grip. "They took me because you left me again… They saw you coming around the palace. They figured out where I was because of _you. _I can never forgive you for that… I trusted you." His grip tightened.

"You still lost." Sesshoumaru let go of her arm, and she fell to the ground, no more energy to keep her upright, and the pain in her entire body was just too much. He stared down on her. "When you are able to stand upright again, I will introduce you to your new playmate. She'll be grateful to have a female presence."

He walked away then, through the now bloodied grass and through the trees. Her hair was the last of him she saw. Shikyo laid on the grass and growled.

_You wouldn't be very proud of me now, would you father?_

As she rest her eyes and limbs on the cool, dewy grass, a sudden shadow passed over her eyelids. She opened her opal orbs cautiously to stare into the brown ones of the young girl. Her face was rough and childlike, part of her pretty brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head. She reminded Shikyo of herself when she was that young.

"My name is Rin," she said, smiling shyly down at the energy-ridden demon. Shikyo stared up a moment longer before sighing. She would accept her punishment with pride.

She sat up, albeit painfully, and introduced herself. "I'm Shikyo," she said, her voice beginning to fail again, "I suppose I'm your new babysitter…"

Rin smiled widely.

Shikyo spent the day watching Sesshoumaru from the corner of her watchful eyes. Jaken had been doing the same to her. He didn't trust the new arrival of the female demon. She smelled like a fox, but she didn't look like one. Rin on the other hand had taken a quick liking to her throughout the calm, sunny day.

Rin sat upon Shikyo's shoulder now that she wasn't in so much pain as before. Shikyo could handle a small child on her shoulders. Rin sang happily, and the song reminded Shikyo of the song her mother used to sing when she was a child.

"Rin?" Shikyo asked the young girl atop her shoulders, "Would you like to see something very beautiful?"

Rin looked down curiously, "Yes, please."

Shikyo placed a hand down the front of her kimono, stalling over the necklace around her neck; there were thought of to take it off or leave it. She eventually grabbed it and pulled it over her head. The necklace had a crescent moon made of opal stones hanging from a thick, white gold chain. The whole thing twinkled in the sunlight. She let Rin take it away from her.

"Wow…" Rin sighed, bemused. As the jewels shimmered, they reflected coloured lights onto the girl's face. "It's so beautiful… I love it!"

Shikyo sighed. Shikane had given her that necklace. All it brought back was bad memories. What use was it to her now? "You keep it. It would be a huge weight off of my shoulders for you to keep it."

Rin shook her head violently at first. She hated taking things from others. But as she stared at the necklace longer, it's charm wore on her. "Well… I suppose so. It is beautiful. Thank you!" Rin hugged Shikyo's now bare neck.

Shikyo stared ahead at the dirt path they walked down; her legs no longer protested to movement, so they decided to leave. She thought about how much Shikane had wanted her to be a great a powerful demon like her Grandmother, a survivor, a queen._ Feh… _she thought,_ and look where I am now… carrying around a young girl on my shoulders and stared at like an animal by a little green imp. How had he expected me to control my power when he didn't live long enough to teach me when they were to begin with? I don't even know what I'm capable of… I don't even remember how old I am. Oh, hod th egods have tested me so…_

She heard Sesshoumaru call her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she responded airily.

He was walking a head of her. "How long has it been since you have eaten?"

She had completely forgotten about the hunger pangs. After his comment, her stomach growled violently and made Rin giggle. "If I can remember correctly," she sighed, "It's been about 2 to 3 weeks…"

"Jaken."

The imp craeture named Jaken waddled up to his Lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk his normal pace, of which Jaken had to jog to keep up. "Find food for the woman, Rin, and myself, and yourself is you so wish."

Jaken looked irritated and taken aback. He gave the two females a very nasty glare, mainly distributed on Shikyo's form, before prancing off in a huff. He returned not long after with some badly-caught fish and berries. As expected, he only brought three fish, intending not to feed the newcomer.

Rin noticed this, and quickly said, "You may have mine, Shi! I don't mind. After all, you have not eaten for so very long!"

"No, Rin…" Shikyo said softly but sternly, taking the girl off her shoulder sna placing her on the ground. "You're a child, growing up. You need it more than an old woman like me does."

"Take mine."

Shikyo looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaning casually up against a large, heavily barked tree, not even touching the food laid in front of him by Jaken.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously, worried he might have been joking with her.

He scowled. "I don't want you to be a burden against our travels. You need to keep up your strength so you do not slow us. Eat. Mine."

_Typical Sesshoumaru… _she thought.

Jaken noticed something from Sesshoumaru's speech and whirled towards his master. He stared bug-eyed at the white demon. "She is to continue travelling with us!" he yelled, "I thought we would drop her off somewhere and leave her be!"

"She is a companion for Rin. Be quiet, Jaken."

Shikyo smirked slightly, for the first time in years. This Jaken was deeming quite easily worried, which could turn out to be quiet fun in the long run. She walked over to Sesshoumaru's portion of food and picked up the fish. It was a cold and smelled of salt and dirt, but it was better than nothing. She slowly ate it and felt it hit the bottom of her completely empty stomach.

_Thank you, Sesshoumaru._


	3. Memories Flood Back

Chapter Five

One Month Later

_My old home..._

Shikyo stood atop a hill, overlooking her Fathers lands. They actually her lands now. they stood the same as the way they left them, burnt, broken and distroyed. Shikyo's heart couldn't handle the memories flooding in...

-Flash-

_"Father!"_

_A Young Shikyo, age 5 came up to her father hugging him tightly. He smiled and picked up his daughter. She laughed as he put her over his shoulder and carried her out into the garden. He placed her down on the grass. Her Mother, Sabini, came up from behind her. She crouched down and tapped Shikyo on the soulder with her slender fingers. Shikyo turned and came face to face with a beautiful Pink Diamond Moon necklace. She gasped and took it from Sabini, smiling. She hugged it to her chest and smiled at her parents. Sabini laughed and hugged her daughter, then brought out another one, with Amethyst and Opals inside a cresent moon, with a wide white gold chain. Shikyo gasped at the two beautiful necklaces and small little, warm tears of happyness fell from her eyes. She squeeled than jumped around like a cricket._

_Sabini's light purple tail swung lightly, meaning she was happy that her daughter liked the necklaces."Both those necklaces have names, darling." She said in her light, husky voice, pointing to the Amethyst and Opal one,"That ones name is Aigo(Protection). It will try its best to protect you, as long as you are wearing it. That still does not mean you can let people hurt you. Alright?"_

_"Alright!" Shikyo sang happily, ceasing her jumping and settleing back down on the grass.._

_"The Other," her mother continued,"Is Saiai. It means beloved and will accept no other owner than yourself or who you trust the most to take care of it. Which means it can never be stolen.It is a very powerful necklace. Do not let anyone have it, do you understand?"_

_Shikyo nodded her head sharply, her hair swishing around. Shikane laughed and picked her up."I want to give you something else, too, Shikyo." He pulled a long, light sheath from his belt."In here is a very powerful, and sharp sword. Its name is Katai. It was made by one of mine, your mothers, my friend Inutaisho's and his son, who graciously agreed to comply, fangs. This sword will never let you down, but you must never let anyone other than yourself, me, your mother, Inutaisho, or Sesshoumaru, to even touch it! Of course," He stopped and laughed as his daughter shrunk away from the gleaming metal, but didn't take her eyes off of it."You're a bit too young yet to weild this."_

_Shikyo smiled at her parents and hugged them both. She lightly swung both the necklaces. She put on Saiai, and it glowed a soft shade of pink, matching her Opal eyes. She gasped, and tried to take it off, just to see what would happen. It didn't budge. She smiled and let it go, putting on Aigo, wich was longer than Saisai, makeing it easy to wear both, one over the other. Aigo was actually able to be taken off, but Shikyo left it be. _

_She loved her new presents._

_-_End Flash-

Tears started to well up in her Opal colored eyes. They welled out and landed on her new shoes: Red and black boots that went to her knees, and armoured at the front. She had bought clothes from a Demon Village a while ago, when they had stopped for Rin was tired. She had also bought a long, kimono like dress, that was short in the front and longer in the back. Its top was embroidered with red and white flowers. It was all black except for those and white stiching in the back. Her nails were red and her shiny hair was pulled into a high ponytail, swirling into a long curling tail. Her real tail swished in the air, shining in the sunight.

For some reason, she had the urge to draw her sword. She looked upon its silver sheath and pulled its long blade out. The metal gleamed and the handle shone.

It made her think of the time Sesshoumaru taught her how to use it... WIthout killing herself.

-Flash-

_"Its hard, Sesshoumaru!" a 9 year old Shikyo complained, swinging the silver blade around._

_"Well,"Sesshoumaru laughed as she swung and it got stuck inside the cherry blossom tree."You're going to kill yourself if you keep swinging like a barbarian. Here, let me see." He unstuck Katai from the tree and faced a clear section of thin air. He easily glided it through the air and swiftly turned on his heel, bringign the tip of the sword straight infront of Shikyo's nose. She yelped, then laughed. Sesshoumaru handed it back to her, and drew a small sword of his own._

_"Try striking me, and I'll block so you get used to the feeling of attacking people... Not that thats a good thing, mind you,"_

_She nodded curtly and held Katai firmly in her hands. She quickly dashed forward, slashing otu at Sesshoumaru, but he blocked it easilt. AS soon as he blocked her next attack she swung under hsi legs, and slashed a hole in the back of his pants, above his knee._

_Sesshoumaru spun around to see a smiling Shikyo, and a large hole in his pants."Very good, Shi," For a nine year old, she was VERY fast._

_She blushed and put Katai away,"Thank you," Her voice was back to its soft self and she strtaed playing with her hair again. She always did that._

_"Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho came out of his palace,"When are you leaving?"_

_"Soon," he didn't look at his father,"But I know I wont be back for a week," He looked down at Shikyo, her face showed shock._

_"You're leaving!?" She looked up at him, tears almost falling out her eyes._

_Sesshoumaru knelt down infront of her,"Ill only be gone a week, than I'll come right back to see you. You'll still have Inutaisho and Your Father."_

_'They don't do things with me like you do!" tears were now flowing out of her Opal eyes._

_"I'm sorry..." he kissed her on the cheek, but kept his lop where they were. He placed something into the palm of her hand."Don't lost this..." he kissed her again, and stood up walking out of the garden, brushing off his father's 'Good Bye'._

_Shikyo felt the place where he had kissed her and looked in her hand. A small pendant was there, in the shape of a moon encircled by purpled and white flowers._

_It suited her perfectly..._

-End Flash-

More tears came to her eyes. She felt around in her pocket and found the pendant, still in perfect condision and shingin in the sun. She had been so close to Sesshoumaru once...so many years ago. She stared out a the battle torn land again, remembering what had happened that horrible day...

The day Sabini lost her life...

-Flash-

_"Shikane!? Shikyo!?" Sabini frantically looked for her husband and daughter. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes were red with fear. Demons were fighting everywhere, against a giant Bear Demon._

_The bear was larger than Inutaisho and Shikane, and had huge paws, just crushing anything pesky. It sometimes stood on its back legs and brought its hreat weight down upon the demons, crushing them easily. Blood was everywhere and it clung in Sabini's Purple hair. the stench of dead bodies and bears was everywhere invading her nose, bloocking anyway to fin her daughter by smell._

_Just as Sabini began giving up hope, she found Shikyo struggling, trying to wake her unconcious Father. She sighed, then ran to them but the bear blocked her path. Her pupils turned white with rage. The bear started gaining on Shikyo, who was now screaming for her father to wake up. Sabini saw what the bear was after and snarled, showing her white fangs. The bear turned around, only to come face to face with a huge, silver fox. The Fox growled then bashed against the bear, away from Shikyo. Disoriented, the bear flung himself back at the fox, but she dodged, and landed on top on its back. She dug her claws in its back and bit down hard, puncturing its jugular in its neck. The Fox jumped down but the vear folowed, smashing its huge paw into her ribs. She snarled at it the grabbed his muzzled and threw him away from her husband and daughter, but it stood right back up, muzzled torn, nose falling off and blood dripping from his teeth. The sight was terrifying and she back up. The bear suddenly stood on its back legs, and before the fox had time to escape it brought its whole body weight on top of the frail fox. She smashed to the ground, the heavy weight of the bear crushing her ribs and bones. She gasped for air but the bear smashed his paw on her head. He was smothering her. No matter how much she struggled, the bear was just to heavy and she was getting weaker by the minute. She gave one last try, and finally gave up._

_A while later, both the bear and the fox were dead. lYing in the blood drenched field, the fox returned to its normal state, leaving a motionless Sabini on the ground, underneath the huge bear._

_By this time, Shikyo had succeeded in wakeing her father, but not in time. Her mother was dead. Shikane noticed this and quickly picked up his daughter, and ran away. Away from anything that reminded him of what Sabini had to do for their daughter and himself._

_She died for them..._

-End Flash-

From that day on, she never spoke her mothers name. The tears that once fell abrutly stopped when she heard a sing song voice come from behind her.

"Shi, Shi, Shi Shi Shi!" Rin called and Shikyo turned and smiled at the young child, so happy..carefree.

"Hello, Rin." Shikyo had grown to love the child over the past month. She reminded her so much of herself when she was her age, apart from the fact of not being shy, and a bit more hyper. Shikyo was a very Mature Child, and grew to be a Mature Adult.

"Guesse what Jaken and Sesshoumaru and I found!" Rin smiled up at the tall demon with wide, happy eyes.

"I have no idea, what?"

"Come I'll show you!" She grabbed Shikyo's hand and pulled her along after her. She ran down , into a bunch of trees.The trees seemed to go one forever but just then, an open area came into view. There was nothing but flowers, and Sesshoumaru and Jaken of course. Jaken had his nose in a giant yellow flower, sneezing when he emerged and fell flat on his butt, sending petals dancing in the breeze.This was the place her father promised to bring her back to, but didn't.

Rin laughed and went to pick up a small, yet very pretty pink flower. She held it up and asked,"Do you like this one?"

Shikyo looked at it and smiled,"Yes I do," She laughed and took it from her hand and placed it in her little ponytail on the side of her head. Rin giggled than went to go see Jaken, who was now covered in flower petals, and Sesshoumaru was secretly smirking at his servant, but secretly. Shikyo went over to him. He had a small flower in his silver hair, most likely from Rin. When he saw her he quickly disposed of it. Shikyo smiled and bent down to look at a very pretty white flower, it had long petals which reached the ground, and its stem was thick, leaves fuzzy. She stood back up, only to have a beautiful Purple and White Lilly. They are very hard to find, but not impossible in this meadow. She looked to the side and saw Sesshoumaru holding the beautiful flower, looking in the other direction.

"Would you like it or not?" he asked, gazeing over at Jaken and RIn, how were haveing a grass fight, Jaken getting a weed tossed at his head and taking a temper tantrum."Its your favourite color..."

"Oh," Shikyo was shocked he remembered that. She took it from his hand and smelled it. Yes, it was her favourite flower too. _Does he... Still care for me? Even a bit?_

She placed the flower deep into her ponytail, away from anything that could harm it, yet still visible. It looked good in contrast with her dark ebony hair.

"OH!" Rin squeeled coming over to Shikyo," Thats a really pretty flower in your hair, Shi!"

"Yes," she glance over at Sesshoumaru who was not throwing a pebble at Jaken for makeing faces behind Rins back.

"Yes, it is..."


	4. Wind Sorceress The Entrance of Ookami!

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY! And I hope you en joy this shapter apart from the lack of update! Might be a bit short too! but oh well!**

Chapter Six

Opal eyes stared out at the open water of the sea. Sitting with her slender legs hanging gracefully over the top of a cliff, she watched the waves splash against the rocks. The shimmer of the sun reflected off of the water. Shikyo turned around to find Rin singing to herself, while playing with the few flowers she had kept from when they were at the meadow. She smiled at the girl when she looked at her. Rin smiled back.

Shikyo glanced around again and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree watching Rin as she was. He looked up and met her eyes, then turned his head away from her. It somewhat hurt her to see such distaste in his eyes when he saw her. He seemed to hate her now. Hate her... yet still have some other feeling? Shikyo knew that she still felt the same as she always had...

In love.

She stared back down at the waves of teal crashing into the cliff beneath her. Her eyes wanted to spill out her tears, but she has never let a tear be shed in centuries. Her head ached from thinking. Suddenly Rin came up beside her and placed something on her head. Shikyo reached a hand up grasped a band of small flowers, tied together to make a wreath. She smiled and thanked Rin, placeing the band of flowers over her ponytail. Rin smiled then went to join Jaken. Shikyo stood up and glanced at Sesshoumaru again. He had his eyes closed._ Perfect time for alone time..._ she thought.

She quietly slunk away without attracting the attention on Rin or Jaken. They would no doubtably rat her out if they saw her take off on her own. The sun was warm on her skin as she walked through the trees. Her hair shone and her tail flicked side to side. All was pretty much silent, except for the sudden snap of a twig. She spun around and hissed. Nothing was there.

_Someone followed me, and I think I know who it is..._she thought and sniffed in the air, _Yep, thats his scent alright._

She turned back around and walked again, hearing more footsteps behind her. She didn't heed them, she just kept walking until she reached her unknown destination. She kept walking, not really knowing where her destination was, and stopped suddenly. The footsteps behind her also ceased, _Yes, indeed he is following me on purpose..._

Decideing to actually have a destination she stopped at a small spring. She looked down in the water and noticed the face of Sesshoumaru reflected behind hers.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru," She said, swirling the water around with her finger, being careful of not putting her tail in by accident."Why have you followed me?"

He was silent for a while before replying,"You are avoiding me,"He looked somewhat confused,"Why is that?"

She looked up at him, her eyes showing nothing of her true feelings. Her face depicted nothing as well as she stared at him, but her heart was secretly screaming and yelping for her to tell him... She was so cunfused..."I do not really know... Maybe all those years of seperation are gaining up on me." Her words got caught up in her throught. She swallowed hard and held her aching head in her hands. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his brow in confusion.

_What is she talking about,_ he thought, _Does she still... No she couldn't...Could she? No, not after what I have done to her. Not after those so many years... Or maybe...No_.._.Oh, I, for once, do not know..._

Suddenly, a shrill scream of fear came from behind, where they had come from. It sounded like Rin's scream. Both Shikyo and Sesshoumaru quickly looked at eachother, looked away, and started running back to their companions.

They found them cowaring against a tree, Jaken holding the staff of two heads infront of himself and Rin. A Female Demon stood infront of them both, a wide fan in her hand. She turned and saw the two demons and smirked.

"So you are here, Lord Sesshoumaru!", Her voice bothered Shikyo to no end,"And I see you have another woman with you. How... Displeasing."

Sesshoumaru stepped a bit infront of Shikyo,"What is your business here, Kagura?"

She frowned slightly,"I'm here to ask of your help..."

"Help?" Sesshoumaru stepped infront of Shikyo more,"What kind of help would a Wind Sorceress like you need from a Demon like myself?"

Shikyo smiled to herself. She loved it when he spoke like that. All egotistical and stuff.

"Well," She stared at Shikyo, makeing Sesshoumaru step even closer to her,"I want you to kill Naraku for me! I want to no longer have my life in his hands! No longer be controlled by such a lowlife as himself. I'm sure that a Demon of your stature, would give him a run for his money... Your power does not match any demon I have known."

"Oh stop it with the flattery!" Shikyo's tail snapped violently,"If you want his help, do not try by only Damning him with mindless praise!"

Kagura looked taken aback,"Oh, would you like to interfere, Fox?"

"Oh," Shikyo jumped from behind Sesshoumaru,"I would!"

"Enough, Shikyo," Sesshoumaru spoke, and she quieted down,"If you do not have the guts to kill Naraku by yourself, than you dont deserve anyones help." he smirked slightly."If you want him dead badly enough, you would try and do it yourself..." Sesshoumaru stopped and walked away.

"Fine," Kagura frowned and came right up to Shikyo,"... But mind you," She was in Shikyo's face now,"I not very fond of you. Watch your back, Fox!" She threw one of the feathers placed in her hair on the ground, and flew away upon it.

_What a weird woman!_ Shikyo thought,_And how dare she try and flatter my Lord with praise!_ He tail flicked in jealousy, though she didn't know why.

"Who was that woman, Shi?" Rin asked as she came from the tree,"She tried to kill Jaken and I!"

"You do not have to concern yourself with her, Rin," Shikyo ensured her,"Just put what has happened behind you..."

-----------------------------------

_What the..._ Shikyo smelled a quite familiar scent, but was unsure of what it was,_ This smells like-_

Suddenly a large, grey, red and black Wolf Demon jumped out of the trees. It ran up to Shikyo and stood right in her face. It huffed and sat down infront of her.

"HEY SHIKYO!" It said, even though it was a wolf... A Talking wolf? It had thorny vine patterns on her eyes, front legs and back. She had blood stains on her paws and on her tail and she had gold eyes and bronze pupils. Her fur was dark grey by her ears were red, gold and black.

"Um," Shikyo slunk a bit away from the hyper looking wolf."Do I know you?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Remember that one time when you were by that one stream on that one day!!! I gave You A CAKE!" She panted and stuck her nose in Shikyo's face yet again...

"Um," Shikyo did indeed remember that day. Although, It was not something she did not want to remember."Yeah, I do remember..."

Sesshoumaru had notice Shikyo's scent change from normality to being uncomfortable. He turned to see the wolf in Shikyo's face.

"Wolf." He said and the Grey wolf turned right around to look at him. She fairly big, about level with Shikyo's nose."What is your name and what is your business with Shikyo?"

"WELL!" the hyper Demon continued,"My name is Ookami Kitsune! I am half Wolf Demon half Fox Demon! I met Shikyo one day by one stream on time!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched slightly at the wolfs happyness.

"WELL!" the wolf said again, turning toward Shikyo again."I MUST GET GOING!" It licked Shikyos face and turned back around,"THINGS TO DO! PEOPLE TO FINDS! Bye!" She waved with her paw and ran off, leaving a very stunned and confused Shikyo.

"That was weird." Rin said, giggling a bit at remebering the wolf.

"For once, Rin, I agree with you!" Jaken replied.

"Heh," Sesshoumaru stalked off again, Rin hopping on Ah-Un and Jaken following suit.

_That..._ thought Shikyo,_ Was slightly random and very confusing..._ She looked forward and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her"Are you coming?" he asked, still staring at her while Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken continued forward.

"Oh, yes" She replied walking forward again. She then, for the first time in a while, she transformed into a small, Silver fox with purple stripes on its ears, bracelets on its paws, each containing either a full moon, half moon, star or nothing, and small purple flowers on her thigh. The stems from the flowers were blood red.

Sesshoumaru looked down on her."Since when could you do that?" He was surprised to see she could become that.

All she did she yelp and run ahead to join Rin upon Ah-Un.

_Shi..._ sesshoumaru thought_, How much else are you planning to keep hidden from me...?_


	5. Cuts, scratches, and blood galore

Chapter Seven

Month Later

Shikyo had gone out alone, finding food for her fellow companions. She walked around quietly, in hopes in finding SOMETHING worth sinking her teeth into. The forest was basically nothing as she walked around. No animals, no streams, not even fruit or mushrooms...Nothing.

She sniffed around again. A strong scent she did NOT want to smell ever again came to her storng nose. This scent was that of Kagura, the Demon who seemed to have a very deep loathing for the fox after only one encounter. She had no idea why she had such a distaste for her, but she knew that it was a strong hate, and she didn't want to be caught around her. She started to go back toward the rest of her friends when she heard a strong wind behind her.

"Oh well, well!" The voice that annoyed Shikyo so much came from right behind her. She whipped around to come face to face with Kagura's red eyes."Isn't it the little Kitsune! Oh how I've..." She stepped back a bit when Shikyo snapped at her with her fangs, "..Missed you."

Shikyo threw her head back in the air and smirked, makeing sure that Kagura saw her white fangs."I'm glad!" She laughed at the look on Kagura's face. Clearly she was upset to see Shikyo was not afraid. Shikyo licked her lips and smirked in her direction, her hair bolwing in the slight breeze and her knuckles cracking from clenching them together in composure to not throw up at the smell of Kagura.

"Well," Kagura frowned, and flicked open her fan, a gust of wind blowing in Shikyo's hair again,"I don't think you'll be 'glad' when your dead..."

Shikyo just stood with her regular, clear-of-emotion face,"Huh, and what makes you think you could kill me?" The long, Blood red ribbon in her hair swished in the breeze. She tapped her foot in restlessness and held her hip in her slender hand.

Kagura's face was looking upset again, and she played with her fan more, bringing a new gust of wind her way. Shikyo started to get annoyed with Kagura's little game and her tail started to sway in annoyance. Her claws clacked together and her knuckles cracked as she restrained herself from flying at the wench in front of her. Her Fox was snarling at her to kill the sorceress before her, but her brain was trying to soothe the Fox, and failing miserably. A growl came from somewhere, and Shikyo realized it came from herself, and she smirked at her impatience.

Kagura was standing and playing with her fan, her hip pushed out in a stuck up posture. The breeze picked up and fell back down as she flicked the fan around. Shikyo's hair had had enough of blowing around and she barked at Kagura.

"I'm waiting," Shikyo barked again, as she saw that Kagura still hadn't planned to make any move as of yet,"Kagura...!"

She stood there, still again, but suddenly, Kagura swung her fan and blades of wind came at Shikyo. She giggled and leaped away, landing on her hands and flipping back right side up. She grasped the handle of Katai, and pulled it out, looking at the sleakness of the gleaming metal.

"So thats how you want to play, eh?" Shikyo smirked and her face contorted into a snarl, showing her fangs again, and licking her lips."This shuld be loads of fun..."

-----------------------------------

"Oh Kagura! Give it a rest will you!" Shikyo snapped at a infuriated Kagura,"He already told you he wasn't going to help you! How many times does your pretty little face need to be told?"

Shikyo's face was distorted in pain from where Kagura had struck her with her fan about a second ago. The wound bled profusely but she would not back down, not for that wench.

Kagura had a smirk plastered on her ruby lips. She wiped the wine colored blood from her fan and licked it off of her finger."Sorry sweetheart," She giggled as she saw Shikyos face distort again,"Sesshy poo aint here to save ya now. Urgh, your just so..." She came right up to Shikyo fast as the wind,"...Pretty!" With that she swung her fan again, sending blades of wind in Shikyo's direction. Her side was so painful that she wasn't fast enough to run away from it and it hit her dead in the chest.

"Yuo're even prettier than me," Kagura wlkaed up to Shikyo's slumped form, "And I will NOT stand for that. Not for some Kitsune... And I will tell you one thing, If I con't have Sesshoumaru... No one can!"

Shikyo's Fox snarled loudy in her chest at the hearing of that sentence. Her eyes flickered and the fox growled, snarled, yelped and barked constantly in Shikyo's head. the Fox was mad, and she wouldn't stand for someone adressing her lord in that way.

Suddenly, she gasped and held her chest with her already bloody hand. Her fangs clenched together in pain, and her claws started digging into her skin. Kagura laughed and stoked her hair then grabbing it. She yanked her hand up to reveal her face, and Shikyo's eyes were white as snow. Her pupils were a loathing pink and the red stripes on her eyes and jaws were jagged and torn. Shikyo snarled at her and threw Kagura back with an unknown force. Kagura landed on her back, and coughed a bit while sitting up and staring at the now half-transformed Kitsune. Shikyo stood up and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you afraid now Kagura?" She sounded like a small laugh wanted to escape from her throught, and her voice was raspy and sounded like growling."Are you indeed afraid NOW!?" She lashed out with her claws and hit Kagura right in the face. Blood seeped from the cut and Kagura stared at the change in the once innocent looking Fox Demon.

"This is not over yet, Fox!" Kagura gasped and held her cut. It seeped a purple colored liquid and it burned Kaguras cheek. She stood and threw her feather on the ground, flying away like a coward. Shikyo looked after her, but suddenly gasped. Her chest heaved in and she fell to the ground. She wreathed in pain and blood soaked through her clothes. She started to lose conciosness... And things went black.

------------------------------------------

_I wonder what could be takeing that fox?_ Sesshoumaru thought as they continued walking. She had been gone for about and hour and a half and there was no sign of her. Suddenly his nose picked up the strong, very strong scent of blood... And two female demons. The scent contained The wind Sorceress Kagura, and The Fox, Shikyo. The blood stench belonged to both, but the blood of Shikyo was the newest and most strong.

_Shi...? What have you gotten yourself into this time..._

"Jaken?"

Jaken jumped from his daydream and addressed his Master."Yes,M'Lord?"

"Watch Rin and Ah-Un..." Sesshoumaru started off in the direction of the smell of blood."I need to take care of something..."

_You better not be dead..._

-------------------------------------------

He found her lying in a pool of her own dark blood, along with the stench of Kagura. She was breathing and her eyes were barely open.

"How do you manage to get yourself into situations like this?" he asked somewhat annoyed she got herself such an injury. He walked to her and looked down at her chest. It had stopped bleeding but was still very bad. Shikyo looked at him and tried to say something but thought better of it, when her chest heaved again. Sesshoumaru put his arm behind her back and lifted her torso up, leaning her against his arm. He pulled the torn dress down to show more of the gashes, but no more. He leaned his head down and licked some of the blood from the wound. Shikyo shivered under his touch and she whimpered from pain. Her head tilted somewhat backwards and she held her eyes tight shut. Her body ached and was in pain, but her heart was doing nothing but flips as she felt Sesshoumaru's tounge on her exposed skin. She arched when he touched a deep gash and she whimpered like a puppy. Sesshoumaru held her closer, not letting her squirm away from him. He finished lapping up the rest of the blood and picked her up. Her chest was still aching and she heaved again, but Sesshoumaru held her closer and started walking away. She wanted nothing more than to put her arms around his neck, but she thought better and kept them to herself. Her head was hurting from confusion and asking itself questions: Why was Sesshoumaru letting her follow him? Why was he protecting her? Why was he saveing her? They all raged through he mind and she shut her eyes tightly and sighed a bit as she felt Sesshoumaru hold her tighter.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked her, still looking ahead,"That is a very deep wound. It will take a while for that to heal, even with your demonic healing."

She looked up at him and sighed again, but from pain as her chest heaved yet again and her muscles tightened. Sesshoumaru felt that and let his grip on her loosen. Shikyo's eyes were still slightly white and Sesshoumaru noticed.

_Did she change into her true self?_ he thought as he saw her eyes. _Her markings are still torn also..._

As they came into view of their three companions, Rin saw Shikyo and quickly ran to her Lord. She jumped up and tried to see Shikyo, but she was too small and waited fro Sesshoumaru to set her down before ranting her with questions.

"Quiet, Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin stopped her barracade of questions."Shi needs her rest. Her wound could be fatal if she does not take care of it." Rin nodded and hugged her friend.

"Feel better, Shi!" Rin smiled and walked over to Ah-Un, falling asleep fairly quickly. Jaken noticed the wound and took into his own hands to ask.

"M'Lord!" he came over to Shikyo, and looke at the gashes on her skin,"What has happened to the Fox?"

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and closed his eyes,"Kagura seemed to not get along with her, and fought. She wounded her and left her. If I had not have found her, she would be dead right now."

Jaken frowned and grumbled something under his breath. _He should have just left the nuisance..._ He thought, _We don't need any more tag-alongs with us!_

"Jaken?" Shikyo's voice was weak. Sesshoumaru noticed. He didn't like it, not at all."I am sorry..."

Jaken turned and gave her a stare,"For what, Fox!?"

"Not dieing..." she closed her eyes and opened them again,"And that you hate me so..."

"Do not speak such things, Shi." Sesshoumaru barked and Jaken jumped back."You have no need to explain yourself to Jaken."

Shikyo looked up at her lord. He was looking at her for the first time since she found him again, and her stomach flopped. She bit her lip and forced herself to not jump up and hug him. He finally looked away and closed his eyes.

_Why have I done this?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself,_ Why have I saved her? Let alone, treat her wounds like one pack mate would treat another. What is going on with me?_

His mind fueded with him and he felt his Canine yelp at him for being a dunse. The Dog suddenly had the urge to go and sit by the now sleeping Kitsune. It seemed the Canine had control of Sesshoumaru's body as he walked over to her. He sat beside Shikyo and put his strong arm around her waist. She sighed in her sleep and turned toward Sesshoumaru, gently nuzzling into his chest. The Canine in his chest yelped in victory, whined in comfort and settled down as Sesshoumaru finally let himself be taken away by darkness and fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Enter: Inuyasha!

Chapter Eight

Shikyo woke the next morning fairly early. Jaken was snoring as usual up against Ah-Un and Rin breathing peacefully on top of him. She smiled at the sight, but then noticed someone sleeping 'beside' her. Looking over over and saw the stoic face of Sesshoumaru, with HIS arm around HER waist. She tried hard not to squeel like a kit, and slowly moved his arm off so she could stand. _Why would he have his arm around me?_ she thought, noticing her hair wasn't in its ponytail and fixing it. Her dress was still ripped and her chest still hurt. She knew she probably would get yelled at if Sesshoumaru found her standing after an injury like that, but she just wanted to not get caught for looking at him, just once. Her opal eyes gazed over face and the rest of his body. His hair was slightly ascew, and its hung just in front of his collar bone. _He really is perfect..._

Suddenly she jumped from her trance when she saw his eyes flicker. She quickly moved away to make it seem as if she was trying to wake Rin. She gently nudged Rin with her finger tips while patting Jaken on the head. Rin's eyes opened and she smiled a tired smile and slid off Ah-Un quite clumsily. She landed but fell on her butt. Shikyo giggled and picked her up and set her on her feet as Jaken gave her a stare for waking him.

Sesshoumaru still sat where he woke, watching Shikyo recover from her staring at him. Indeed he had been awake, and listened to her breathing change when she looked over him. For some unknown reason, he wished she had not moved his arm from around her, but he did not know why. He just knew that it wasn't himself who did it, but still, he seemed to have liked it. He seemed to like being by her side, being close to her. He mentaly slapped himself for thinking such things and stood, ready to leave again.

Ah-Un huffed, ready to get going, and started pacing. He didn't like being awoken, and if he needed to be then he was getting EVERYBODY into the grove of moving. Rin giggled at the Dragons impatience and went over to her Lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked as he looked ahead,"When will we be leaving?"

"Right now," he said but looked over to Shikyo, who was now cradling her chest in her arms."Shi, you will ride upon Ah-Un. No exceptions."

Shikyo looked a bit startled but obliged to his order. She sat on Ah-Un, somewhat unhappy that she was the one hurt and unable to walk around. She hated being unable to do things for herself. It made her feel stupid, and she was definetly NOT stupid. She sighed and leaned back a bit, laying against Ah-Uns necks, glancing at Sesshoumaru. His hair blew slightly in the breeze, and she suddenly felt the feeling to cry. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears that were coming from an unknown reason to her. She had a slight guesse as to why they were coming, but she would never admit that to herself. A samll streak of water fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, slightly shocked that it came. She had not cried for more years than she could count. Feeling ashamed of herself, she turned her head away(although unwilling) away from Sesshoumaru and looked toward Rin and Jaken. Rin's face had a smile on it again as she pestered Jaken with quetsions and complaints. Shikyo smiled and closed her eyes. She realized she was much more tired than she had thought. Holding her aching head in her ahnds she fell into sleep again, her demon growling at its human side, in war with her feelings.

---------------------------------

"Inuyasha..."

Shikyo's eyes open to see Sesshoumaru standing infront of a white haired demon. The other demon looked a bit like Sesshoumaru. Both had golden, amber eyes and white/silver hair.

She sat up and slid off Ah-Un, her chest no longer hurting, but still had a headache. Walking over to Sesshoumaru, she stood beside him.

"Who is that, My Lord?" Shikyo asked still looking at the slightly angered looking Demon.

"That," said Sesshoumaru, wrinkling his nose as if a horrible smell came to it."Is my half brother, Inuyasha..." He sounded as if he wanted to rip Inuyasha apart.

"You...You have a brother?" asked Shikyo, who had left Sesshoumaru before she was even 11, so she would know nothing of his life after that. Apparently he had a brother, and his father, had a new mistress, who was a human.

"Yes... and he is a half-demon," he pulled out Tokijin,"And a disgrace to out fathers name!" he pushed forward, clashing Tokijin with Tetsusaiga, which Inuyasha used for defence. Sesshoumaru growled and leaped back, infront of Shikyo who had her claws drawn. She was about to speak, but Sesshoumaru spoke first,

"Go back," He didn't look at her,"I will explain it all later. Now, this is my own fight. I will not have you injured over it."

She was shocked, but obliged and ran back to where Rin and Jaken stood. For the first time she notice a gang of people behind Inuyasha. A human girl, in interesting clothes, holding a bow and arrow. A Demon Slayer, holding a small, yellow and black demon cat, and a Monk, holding a staff. The human girl was looking at her in a paculiar way, so Shikyo tilted her head in confusion. It was quite adorable, so the girl giggled and waved at her. Shikyo waved back. The Slayer and the Monk both looked to see what the girl was giggling at. They instinctively stood in a stance, ready for attack if neccesary. Shikyo laughed and was suddenly infront of the human girl, smiling at her.

"Why do you mistrust me so already, Slayer, Monk?" She backed away a bit as the demon Slayer pulled a large boomerang from her back.

"How do we know you will not try and destroy us?" The Monk spoke as he held his staff tightly,"You don't seem to be the type of demon who would spare the lives of three humans. You are travelling with Sesshoumaru, after all."

Shikyo growled a bit, only to scare the Monk, which worked."Please, Monk, I wish you would not test my patience. I am in pain, and in no condition to fight with you. I only wish to speak. Being alone while your Lord fights with his brother is quiet boring actually."

The girl with the weird clothes smiled and said"Tell me about it. Inuyasha just hates Sesshoumaru and vise versa. It gets annoying, and you start to wonder if there is something more to their hate for eachother, other than one being a full demon and the other being half." Shikyo turned and nodded her head in agreement."Very true indeed."

The Demon slayer let her gaurd down abit and asked,"What is your name?"

"My name is Shikyo Awai," She smiled at the slayer who then let her whole gaurd down as she saw the light hearted smile,"I am a lunar fox demon. My father was Shikane Awai and My mother, Sabini Shizune." Shikyo noticed a small, red fox demon gasp.

"Do-Do-Do you mean the LORD Shikane and LADY Sabini!" the fox asked loudy jumping up on the slayers shoulder to get closer."Are you the Princess Shikyo!?"

Shikyo whirled around and glared at the fox, makeing him lose his ballance and fall off the Slayers shoudler."I am NOT the princess I am supposed to be!" her voice was raspy and her eyes had a hint of white in them,"Do not call me by that title!" She calmed down a bit and shoke her head. "I'm sorry about that. I dont like being called that since I have been with a Fox Demon village, who called me nothing but Princess. I didn't even know what they meant. I still Don't." her voice trailed off as she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in a sword clash. They had their faces inches from eachothers, and their fanges were barred.

"What are you're names?" Shikyo asked turning away from the fueding brothers.

The human girl spoke,"My name is Kagome Higarashi. That there is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the demon cat is Kirara!" She said adressing the Slayer, Monk, Fox Demon and emon cat in order.

"Nice to meet you," Shikuo replied.

Suddenly, a large demon came through the trees.It was huge and they all stared, wondering why they had not noticed a demon of its size. It stood above the trees and growled menacingly. Shikyo winced, not in pain but of realization. She was injured, she was also in pain, and she would not stand a chance against a demon of that size.

She ran over to Rin, placeing her on Ah-Un. Jakenyelled and joined Rin, hiding behind the staff of two heads. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had called their sword clash and were now slashing at the demon. ven though they ahd stopped, they were still fighting about who would kill the demon. Shikyo sighed.

"Get out of my way, half-Breed!" Sesshoumaru growled, slaming Inuyasha out of his way.

"Oh, I dont think so!" Inuyasha retorted, but Sesshoumaru had already slashed the demon in half with his whip. Inuyasha growled and ran back to his friends."Lets get out of here. It stinks." they started to leave when Kagome turned.

"It was nice to meet you Shikyo!" She yelled. Shikyo turned around and smiled, waveing at her newly found friend. Sesshoumaru started walking away, and she waved again following her Lord.

"Sesshoumaru," Shikyo asked keeping pace with the dog demon,"I ahve been keeping quiet about my questions lately, but I want to know this. Where exactly are we headed, when we take off like this? Is there a destination, or just walking around aimlessly?"

Sesshoumaru still looked straight ahead while answering,"We are searching for an evil half-demon called Naraku. He is nothing but bad news. The demon, Kagura, was an incarnation of him..." Shikyo hacked at the hearing of that wenches name.

"Well," She mentally cracked her knuckles,"Now I have a reason to meet this Naraku also!"


	7. Confession or Obsession

Chapter Nine

For the past few weeks, their search for Naraku had not ceased. They ran into demons on the way, Kagura a few times(severely pissing off Shikyo, resulting in Sesshoumaru dragging her from the scene), and heard many complaints and excuses from Jaken. Rin had been quieter than usual, keeping to herself, and always looking deep in thought. Shikyo was somewhat worried about the girl, and kept asking if their was anything plagueing her, but she always got the same answer and reaction of "Nothings wrong, really!" followed by a twinkling smile and a wave of contempt.

Sitting by the fire, Shikyo was thinking about nothing in paticular. Her mind was filled so many things. 'Who exactly was this Naraku?', 'What is his purpose?' , 'Why are these feelings for Sesshoumaru growing?'...and,' Who am I, really?'. All of them raced in her mind, pinching her thoughts and ripping her head apart. She sat with her head on her knees, hair out of its ribbon and flowing down loosely infront of her chest and neck. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were sleeping soundly against one another and Shikyo smile. Jaken had become a bit nicer and more respectful toward the Kitsune nowadays, and she found that releaving. Also in the past weeks, her heart became flooded with newer feelings... Motherly feelings... towards Rin. The girl was basically her everything right now and she would give up her own life for her to continue living. She glanced over the sleeping figures and her eyes landed on the form of Sesshoumaru. His back was to a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed. Shikyo wondered if he was sleeping, or just resting. She couldn't tell.

Out of bordom, her arm wondered aimlessly around her waist. It landed on a long shape inside her bag she kept with her. She open the bag and pulled out her flute. The body was silver, the keys rimmed in black onyx crystals. The head was the opposite, with an onyx crystal body and pure silver mouth peice. The foot however, was a long peice of amythyst jems, on top of a shining peice of gold. It was a gift from her father for her 9th birthday, before the tragic happening occured. A tear almost escaped her eyes, but she held it back and ran her slender fingers over the keys of the flute. She put it to her lips and blew softly. A ghostly sound escaped it and she smiled to herself. She had not played it since her father died. She started to play a song called 'Reel Around The Sun'(Check out Youtube) on it, even though origanally she played it on the violin. She fingers glided against the keys and the song drifted through the trees, stirring a certain someone.

Rin awoke from her sleep, hearing a beautiful song. She glanced around to find her friend Shikyo producing the wonderful music. Rin smiled and slowly got up and walked over to her. She sat beside her and Shikyo smiled. She kept playing when Rin set herself against her chest. Rin smiled and snuggled deeper into the Kitsune's grey dress. The fabric warmed her and she listened intently to the haunting call of the flute. Rin had grown very attached to the fox over the weeks they had spent together. She had been thinking very hard about if she would ask Shikyo the question that was on her mind, or keep it to herself. She was so confused. The notes Shikyo played flooded the girls head as her eyelids drooped and she felt drowsy. Trying desperately to keep her eyes open, she slowly fell back alseep.

Shikyo ended the song when she saw the girl put her weight against her chest in sleep. She decided to let her stay and she brushed Rin's hair from her face. Smiling she looked over the flute once again. It brought back so many forgotten memories. Memories of her and her Father, her and Inutaisho, her and... Sesshoumaru. She wanted to just sob into her hands right at that moment but she instincts told her otherwise. Her mouth itched to play again and she brought the flute to her mouth. This time her lips played a happier song, 'Ruten'(Check youtube).

All the while she played the ghostly yet sincere, beautiful songs, Sesshoumaru listened intently. Even though he would never admit it to her or himself, he had missed the sound of her magical playing. It would haunt his memories and thoughts from now on. It had always captivated him, the notes, the precision, the sounds... All of it amazed him. 'Ruten' made him open his eyes and gaze secretly at his long time, long lost friend. Her eyes were closed and her shoulders moved with the notes, going up for high notes, going down for low ones. He almost chuckled at the site of her playing for the sheer pleaser of doing it for herself. Her face looked angelic in the moonlight and his heart almost skipped and beat when her eyes open and caught his. Her music stopped playing, but Opal didn't stray from Gold as they were caught in eachothers gazes. Her flute was lowered to her lap, beside the soundly sleeping Rin, as she continue to be lost in his eyes of golden sea. Secretly, Sesshoumaru wanted her to keep playing, keep bringing back memories of the time he was so... wrongly in love with the young Kitsune, and how he was almost punished when a older demon found out his feelings for her. The demon almost cut off any sources of Sesshoumaru keeping in touch with his young love, but Inutaisho washed it away and thought greatly of the bond between the 'Fox and Hound'.

Finally, Shikyo pulled her eyes away from her one and only everything and stared at her lap. The sleeping Rin had not stirred, she thankfully saw. Her eyes reretably wandered back to Sesshoumaru, but he was no longer in his presumed position. He stood infront her, hand held out toward her. She looked at it, wondering weather she was to take it, or he was going to smack her with it. You never knew with Lord Sesshouamru.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand a while longer, willing to wait as long as she would take. Her eyes looked at it as if she was afraid of what he would do. He felt horrible that it was his actions that caused her to show fear of his hand. The Dog in him snarled and yelped, makeing him feel worse, though he wound never show it. He brought his hand back, and Shikyo flinched slightly, her eyes closed. She waited for the pain but it didn't come, but what came was the feeling of fingers on her cheek. She looked back up and saw Sesshoumaru down at her level, his hand carressing her pale skin, tracing the markings on her jaw. Her eyes widened in shock at the movement he made. It was so out of his character. His hand wandered down, and he slowly removed Rin from her lap. He placed the girl back down beside Ah-Un, and she curled up against the dragons tail. He came back and held out his hand again.

"I wish to show you something..." he said coaxing her with a soft voice. She didn't look as afraid as before as she gently took his hand in hers. She stood up, placeing her flute back in the bag it came from. Sesshoumaru pulled on her arm gently, walking out into the trees. She followed him silently, still holding his hand as if her life depended on it, yet scared that it might slap her away if she gripped to tightly. He led her farther into the trees, until there was nothing but forest around them. They had not gone very far, but the change in scenery was amazing. Shikyo started to wonder what was so special about what he was leading her to, until all the trees somehow vanished and left only a body of water. The water was clear as crystal, and the air was sweet. Small flowers lined the water, in many colors, but mostly white, pink and lavender. Shikyo breath caught in throught and she couldn't even start to explain how much she loved what she saw. She walked up to the water, sitting infront of it and placeing the palm of her hand on the very top of the water. She smiled and her eyes turned a paler pink then before and the water slowly turned to ice in a shade of light pink. She brought back her hand and watched the ice freeze and stop in the shape of a flower on top of the water. Sesshoumaru noticed, and glanced over her shoulder, staring in awe at the show infront of him.

"How did you learn to do that?" He asked, setting himself down beside her.

"Well," She started, swirling the non frozen water with a palid finger, "When I was with the Fox demons, I was always forced to be with people. I didn't like attention, so when I had the chance to be alone, I took it without haste. On those times, I would stray far away from them, and would always find myself near water. I had a certain friend, his name was Niako. He always said that I had a heart of ice, but yet I was the softest, warmest person her ever met. He said that once in a while I should try and channel my cold, and transfer it into power. When I would be alone, I would take that advice. Soon enough I learned how to control ice and freeze the water that soothed my aches." her voice trailed off, horrible memories flooding into her minds eye. Sesshoumaru was stareing at her intenty. His hand iched to reach up and stroke her hair but he stayed dignified and kept it to himself.

Suddenly, a large shape came into view in the trees. It looked like a large wolf. The thing came through, and sure enough, it was the very hyperactive wolf from before. She was panting and her tail wagged hysterically.

"SHIKYO!" She exclaimed, running at the Kitsune with a huge grin on her muzzle.

"Oh for gods sake!" Shikyo said, trying to get away from the slobbering, hyper wolf, but failed. Ookami ran into her head on and sent Shikyo into the water.

"Oh, SORRY!" Ookami said, her tail still wagging viciously."WELL, I must go! Just wanted to say hi!" She jumped away,"GOODBYE FRIENDS!"

Shikyo's head was above the water, the surface just above her chisled nose. She blew small bubbles under the water, and Sesshoumaru tryed very hard to not let his laugh escape the confines of his throught. Shikyo held her hand up to him and asked,"Help me up?"

He took her hand, but instantly understood what she was up to but not in time. She yanked on his arm with both of her very strong arms and he fell right into the water as she did. He came up from under the water for air and glared at the now smirking-like-hell Kitsune beside him. She laughed abit and he couldn't help but chuckle st himself. His hair hung infront of his face and was dripping wet. Shikyo brushed it behind his ear, but quickly brouht her hand back, almost as if she was burned. Sesshoumaru looked at her from the side of his eye,and saw her blushing, unlike her normal, mature, stoic self. He turned around and looked into her eyes of flattering pink, and his golden orbs carved into them. Unknowing, but totally willing, he inched closer to the blushing girl. His nose brushed against hers as he came face to face with the fox, and she looked down in embaressment. Sesshoumaru really didn't kow what was comeing over him, but he wasn't exactly fighting the feeling. For some reason he just had the urge to be closer to her, be near her, all the time, always. His hand reached out of the water and he stroked her cheek, his fingers tingling under the feeling of her skin. His other free hand was placed under her chin, slightly pulling it toward his face. She turned her face and was shocked to see him so close to her.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered,"What are you doing?" She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer but yet, she did.

He came even closer o her, if that was possible and whispered in her ear,"I am not sure..." he moved his mouth to her cheek, kissing it softly, not really knowing why he was doing this, but not objecting to the movements he made. Shikyo shivered under his mouth, much like the way she did when he licked her wounds clean from the fight with Kagura. His mouth wandered somewhat aimlessly across her face, ending up at her lips. He stopped, not understanding the sudden chane in feeling toward the woman infront of him. The dog within him howled and urged him to kiss her, but he wasn't sure, for once in his life.

Shikyo stood very still, thinking of why Sesshoumaru suddenly decided to do this. She was not objecting to his actions, though she was somewhat confused by them, as he had not shown ANY sort of feeling towards her other than annoyance. Her stomach started to twirl, and she suddenly had the feeling to grab him and kiss like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru noticed Shikyo shift from infront of him. She started to move away but he grabbed her waist and helf her firmly in his grasp. She gasped a bit in shock, but succumbed to his hold and fell back into his arms. Her face fell yet again infront of his, and suddenly a pair of strong lips were on hers. Sesshoumaru suddenly gave in to his craveing and kissed her softly, yet possesively, bringing his hand up to the back of her head. Shikyo was very shocked at this, but she willing, very willing, kissed him back. She tilted her head and deepened it, wrapping her arms around the Hound's neck. Sesshoumaru leaned against her, pushing her onto a nearby rock. He licked her lower lustfully, practically begging for her to let him in. Shikyo teased him and open her mouth very quickly, and shutting it again. He growled softly and bit her lip lightly. She giggled a bit and finally let him in, his toung playng with her for a few minutes. After a while, Sesshoumaru let her go, and set his forehead against hers, breathing in her amazing scent of flowers, and surprisingly, blood. He moved down to the nook of her neck, and set his head there, leaning against her. She was strong and stroked his silver hair with her hand. Suddenly, a cold chill went down her spine, and she realized that they were still in the water.

She smiled slightly and kissed his temple lovingly, "I'm cold..." She whispered in his ear, laughing a bit when she disturned him fom whatever he was thinking, and he moaned a childish moan. He looked up and nuzzled his nose against hers, kissing it lightly."So am I..."

He pulled himself out of the cold water, helping her out as well. She dripped and she laughed as she looked at her pants. They looked like drowned rats. She took her hair and wrung out some of the water, tieing it onto itself, back into a little bun. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and he came over, putting his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Do not tell anyone of what happened here..." he said into her hair,"Not yet anyway..." he pulled back and started walking away. When he noticed Shikyo not following he turned back around. "Are you not coming, or will you sleep i the water tonight?"

Shikyo looked down and asked,"Will you forget about this, when tomorrow comes?" She looked back up, tears welling in her tearless eyes,"Will you forget about me...?" Her voice sounded said and it disturbed Sesshoumaru. he walked back over to her and held her in his arms.

"I can never forget you, Shi..." he cooed,"I never could, or would want to. I... I am in love with you and I always have been."

She looked up and smiled up at the eye of her afection.

"I love you too..."


	8. Water Fun

"Rin! I really don't want to do this!"  
"Yes! YOU DO!"  
"And why is that?"  
"Because..."  
"Because why?"

"Just because!"  
"I am not going in there and that is fina-"  
_Splash!_   
"RIN!"  
"i didn't DO it!"  
"Oh yeah!? Then who did!?"

Shikyo's head was above the freezing water. Rin had begun trying to get Shikyo to go swimming with her... that didn't go over well. Her hair dripped with water as Rin stiffled little giggles. Rin turned and pointed to a certain dog demon looking very suspitious...

"He did it!" the little girl squeeled and Sesshoumaru rolled her amber eyes. He'd been ratted out. Apparently, he had kicked her in, out of wanting the arguement to stop and her to just get herself wet!

Shikyo looked at the canine and playfully stuck her tounge out at her long time friend. He chuckled to himself, and slid down the tree had been leaning against to sit on the hard ground. Rin tipped her toe in the water and shivered.  
"Are you cold, Shi?" She asked. The kitsune looked at the young girl she loved so much and shook her head, in opposite feeling of her real situation. Rin laughed and suddenly jumped in teh water. A splash came as a result and it soaked a little green imp that walked up behind her. Jaken wrinkled his nose and looked at his master. Sesshoumaru had his head tilted to the sky, hiding his silent laughter. He had been splashed also and his hair dripped. Rin covered her mouth, stiffling her giggles and sunk under the shallow water.  
"Well, Sesshoumaru," Shikyo cooed, "Seems you have got your just desserts, eh, dog boy?" She laughed when he rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms in defiance.  
"I did not get punished..." He said, "You deserved it... I don't like whining."  
Shikyo raised an eyebrow, "Whining?" she laughed, "ME!? Whining? Really?"  
"Yes..."  
"Wow..."  
Rin emmerged from the depths of the water and looked out from underneath her hair and smiled her adorable smile. Shikyo smiled back and scooped up the girl. Swished her in a circle, Rin burst with laughter. Jaken slumped on the ground and tried not to laugh as the girl was placed back in the water and wobbled in dizzyness.

Meanwhile, a woman stood in the bushes, hiding her scent from the demons before her wandering, gold eyes. Her head cocked to the side, watching the female demon slide out of the water, her clothes dripping with the almost frozen water. She almost gagged. Even the smell she so remembered burned her tougne... the smell of flowers and blood. Her signature scent. The kisune stood and walked toward a dog demon she had never met before. She stroked his jawline with her finger tips and walked into the trees. The dog, looked at her from the corner of his eye. He looked back at the swimming human and the slumped over imp demon. The human... Her happiness sickened the woman in the brush. Her smile, her twinkling eyes, her... joy. She spun with it and splashed the imp with the water and got an icy stare in return. She almost laughed... but didn't. The woman stood. The place where the female demon walked away was marked in her nose...

Shikyo sat by the fire she made, wringing out her hair and clothes. Her long, black tresses hung over her shoulder, out of their former ribbon. The white tail swung back and forth. The fire sparked and crackled in the now moonlit space, lighting up the fox's amazing face. Opal orbs traced the new markings on her wrist. Two rings around each wrist had appeared a few months ago. She had no idea why they came, but once and while, they burned to the high heavens. She felt the red rings with her fingers and streched her hands out. She was fairly, tired... and completely unaware of the visitor watching her body's every move of contempt and frustration.  
_Turn around, turn your fucking flawless body and face me!_ the woman thought, _Face your conquerer! Face your former comrad! Face your bigest fan!_ She crouched in the bushes and silently crept out, behind the sitting demon.  
Shikyo snapped her head up and felt a pair of strangling eyes on her back. She turned her neck to come face to face with...

Sesshoumaru sat still against the tree, watching Rin splash in the water, much to Jakens distaste. The little green demon kept his growling of discontempt coming with each splash of water he recieved, while the smiling Rin kept her joy. The canines head tilted to the side slightly. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. His nose picked up Shikyos scent of flowers and blood and he mentaly smiled. But something was wrong. He scent was strangled, as if with anothers prescense. She smelled unhappy... disturbed. He stood and looked in the direction of his kitsune. It was getting darker with each passing second, but not from the setting sun. The moon was being covered by some sort of black, thick substance.  
"Rin. Jaken. Come."  
Rin stopped her splashing imediatly and jumped out of the lake. Jaken scrambled to his feet, asking, "What is the rush my lord?"  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer but just walked away. His nose was letting him know that Shikyo, was indeed, not happy with her situation...

"Shiruba!?"  
The gold eyed woman stepped toward the shocked Female Demon. Her lips parted into a smile and her teeth shone. Her hair glinted orange in the midnight light, and her skin was glinting with her slight sweat.

"Konichiwa... Shikyo... Long time no see, Cuz..."


	9. Reunion of Almost forgotten people

"Shiruba!?" Shikyo gaped at the slender, red haired demon standing infront of her. her tail swished violently and her knuckles cracked in stress. "Where the _fuck_ have you been!? Do you know how much your mother had been looking for you! Alot has happened since you left!" She growled, the rumble in her chest craving to rip the red head apart.

"Awh!" Shiruba hissed, pouting, "What happened? Oh let me guess, you got lost and never found your way home? Or, wait, you fell in love and ran away to be with the man of your dreams!?" She laughed hysterically, "Am I right!?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No..." Shikyo cracked her fist in a tight ball, "More people have died than my parents, Shiru! You mother..." She trailed off.

"WHAT!?" Shiruba fumed grabbing the front of Shikyos dress, even though she was a good head taller than the dog. "What about my fucking mother you wench!?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Shikyo shouted. The growl in her usualy calm voice depicted she was mental with anger. Her eyes had hints of white in them already. "She died from a demon poison... It destroyed her within two hours of it being placed within her blood..." She stared at the short dog demon, her golden eyes showing unmistakable sadness and anger. She let go of Shikyo and her face went cold... But her eyes kept a deep hatred within the caramel pupils.

"You..." Shiruba's voice was a rumble, between a growl and words. "You.. You KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU!?"

"NO!" Shikyo screached, "Why would I kill my aunt!"

"Well you seem to know alot about this, eh Cuz!?" Shiruba annouced, ripping her sword out of its sheath. The swords name was Dadari. It was crafted from Shikyo's, and Shiruba's Fathers fangs, forged together into a long, but not as long as Katai, golden metal blade. "How better could you know if it, when you were the one to poison her!"

Shikyo's face went distant. On instinct she leaned down and picked up Katai from the grass. Its silver metal gleamed in the light of the fire. Her nose picked up the scent of Sesshoumaru...

"Oh goody!" Shiruba snickered, "Your boyfriends coming to save you eh?"

"Not quite..."

Suddenly a rush of cold, icy air blew around the two fueding cousins. A large dragon demon landed roughly on the ground infront of them. A tall man leaped off of its back. The dragon flew off, sending another, ice cold rush. The man had spikey white hair, and icy blue eyes. His skin was white as snow, and his armor was slightly frosted. This, was Kenkyoshou. A long time supposed rival of Shikyo and Shiruba. He stood with his arms crossed, and smirk plsatered on his plae blue lips, his peircings gleaming. His eyes wandered to the fire crackling.

"Heat..." He growled and snapped his palid fingers, the fire wisping out in a swirl of raging blue and red flames.

"Kenkyoshou!" Shikyo snarled, the name dripping off her tounge like poison. This man had been part of the assasination of her dear father...

"Oh SHIKYO!" Kenkyoshou smiled, holding out his arms, as if waiting for a long awaited hug. "Long time no see, eh Sweetheart?"

"Oh spare me the flattery!" She yelped, not in her normal range of vocal sounds. Her usual rasp of uncaring was lost with her growls of displeasure. "Your nothing but a ice cold model of a demon!"

"Oh dont be like that!" He laughed, "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"NO!" Shiruba and Shikyo both cracked out in unison.

Suddenly, small girl came through the trees. She stopped as soon as she saw the three demons, yelling at eachother. They all went silent went they caught whif of her scent...

"RIN!" Shikyo screamed, but Kenkyoshou had her in his arms, her wriggling for freedom. Shikyo snarled at the ice cold demon. "You let her go, Kenkyoshou!"

"Or what?" He snickered, Rin whimpering in his grasp. "You'll set your little boyfriend on me?"

Shikyo went silent.

"Exactly..." A voice other than hers shook in the air behind Kenkyoshou. He turned around, but got blown backwards, landing on his back with a thud. Rin ended up in the arms of Sesshoumaru.

"Stay away from Rin, scum..." His cold, unemtionless voice rang out, makeing Shikyo purr slightly. Rin smiled and hugged his legs when he set her on the ground. "Go with Jaken, Rin..." he told her and she obliged knowingly.

"Who are you!?" Shiruba asked, her sword shaking slightly in her grip. She could smell a sense of superiority coming from the Dog Demon, makeing her uneasy. Kenkyoshou jumped to his feet. His eyes cold with anger.

"I am Sesshoumaru... Lord of the Western Lands. You would do well with not upsetting Shikyo." Sesshoumaru distroyed the silence.

"Oh yeah!" Kenkyoshou growled. "What are you, her body gaurd or something?"

"Somewhat... In different words, of sorts."

Shikyo smiled inwardly...

Kenkyoshou kindled his anger, snapping his fingers, sparks of cie flying from his fingerstips...

Shiruba shook, her amrs quaking, trying to hold her sword steady...

amd Sesshoumaru stood, staring down the fidgety ice demon...

"Lets fucking end this!" Kenkyoshou called, spreading his arms, creating a long, ice hard staff.

"This is revenge for all the times you ignored me, Shikyo!" Shiruba hissed, her arms shaking mroe violently with each passing second.

"Bring it!"


	10. Fight to the escape?

Red, Black, Blue, and White blurs flew around in the night time air, scents flashing everywhich way in confusion. The sounds of clashing metal and the tearing of flesh and clothing rang out. The ground was soaked with blood and torn clothes, peices of fabric ascew on the soaping grass.

A cowering Rin hid behind a very protective Ah-Un, his head low and teeth bared, growling, head swiveling in all directions. Jakan stood, looking quite brave, but on the inside was shivering more than an eupting volcano! His eyes darted around in their sockets franctically, the staff of two heads held out protectively infront of him,but shaking uncontrollably. Soon, he just gave in and hid under Ah-Un along with Rin, peering out and watching the goings on.

Blue, white and silver lights flew in all directions. Swords swinging, clashing, crying out in frustration and undeniable pain. A flash of blood hit the ground as Kenkyoshou snarled and bit back a growl, his skin torn from a blast from Tokijin, still vibrating blue lightning sparks. Sesshoumaru had no real objective to hurt the enraged Ice Ninja, but, Kenkyoshou seemed willing enough to kill him, so... You get the point. He stood up and straight and flung himself at Sesshoumaru, his staff ringing out in pain from slamming against Tokijin, shards and sparks of ice and lighting blowing everywhere. The night sky was filled with blue light. The Ice man's hands shook as he looked behind him when a sound like sobbing and ringing silver rang out.

Shikyo was being pelted with fire blasts from the now crying kasai inu youkai. The tears rained down her cheeks, leaving wet, shining trails on her tan skin. A red, long tail swished and blew as she flung her body around. Her arms swung her sword every way possible, trying to strike the Kitsune. Siruba failed every time, and just kept getting more and more enraged and angry, frustrated and clumsy.

Shikyo at the time was dodgeing, leaping and getting her fair share of blood from the hysterically crying demon. With every cut and scrape she got, Shiruba just slashed faster and more clumsily. Their black and red locks flew everywhere, matching the color of their blood on the ground and the shadows from the trees.

Shiruba's anger was shown on her face, her fangs shining and glimmering in a nasty, frustrated snarl. Suddenly, Dadari dropped from her hands. Clanging to the ground, gold glints from the metal and fire shining on the trees. Arms shaking, chest heaving, she fell to her knees, right infront of Shikyo. She held her face in her hands. Kenkyoshou, almost stepped toward her, but decided to keep his glance set on Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye. Sesshoumaru had his eye on the other as well, Tokijin hanging loosely in his hand.

"Is she really... dead?" Shiruba whispered, shivering on the ground. Her head hung low, her flaming red locks hanging infront of her golden eyes. "My mother?" She looked up, her eyes a soft honey yellow. "Please, PLEASE, Shikyo! Tell me you're lying! PLEASE! I beg you..."

Shikyo stepped slowly toward her, her boots sinking into the blood drenched ground. She dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Shiruba..." Shikyo touched the demons shoulder, "I was told about her death from a clan of fox demons. I saw her body. They... The demons of the south; they destroyed her." She looked down, and whispered so quietly that only Shiruba could hear. "This secret... it is killing many... It has gone on long enough!" She grasped her shoulder tighter, makeing Shiruba whimper slightly, then nodded. She stood, and glanced at Kenkyoshou, who now had dropped his staff to the ground.

"Goodbye... I am so sorry," Shiruba whispered, then quickly ran away, tears flying from her eyes and landing in the fire, sizzleing to nothing in milleseconds. Shikyo turned to look at the now very confused Ice Demon. His hair blew in the wind and his face was that of pure shock.

"Please explain, Kenkyo'." Shikyo stood, "Why do you attack myself and my comrads. Have I done something?" She flung her ebony hair behind her shoulder, her white tail flicking uncomfortably.

Kenkyoshou snarled slightly, still staring at the spot Shiruba had ran away. "No... It is not you anymore... I have another score to settle... But, " He whipped his head around to stare intensely at Shikyo, "I may as well try and finish what I have already started." With that, he simply snapped his fingers. The wind picked up and seemed to scream in a fit of laughter, whipping around Kenkyoshou. It created a whirlwind of ice and snow. Then, it calmed, showing and evily smiling Kenkyoshou, wth his fingers already in another snapping position. They merged, clicked and seemed to send a spark of ice. Shards sliced through the air and sang through the wind, slicing through trees and sticking into the ground.

Sesshoumaru held Tokijin up protectively, actually almost forgetting where he was and who he was with. The ice snapped and ripped a peice of his hair out, makeing him snarl painfully. The ice suddenly stopped mid air and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked up to see the place where Kenkyoshou stood completely empty. He glanced around. He saw Shikyo standing, back faced toward him. He cocked his eyebrow slightly. His fingers touched the bare place on her back, the clothing ripped and torn from sharp peice of ice. It ripped through the skin of her back, ice sticking out from her spine. Her flesh felt cold.

Dropping to her knees, her back shivered. The ice shard had been rammed right through her torso, the flesh red, ripped and bleeding terribly. Her hands, arms and legs shook and she lifted her head, locking pink orbs with gold ones. Sesshoumaru's eyes bored deep into hers, trying to find one of the simplest things to find in a persons eyes... Life.

There wasn't much left in those opal colored iris's.

He knelt infront of her. Her hands were covering the peice of ice now, seeming to try and hide it from the dogs wandering eyes. Blood seeped from the sides of her mouth, nose and even the corners of her eyes. It ran down her calm face, her eyes still stareing sadly into Sesshoumaru's. His fingers cupped her chin, lifting it to find her hiding a small peice of crystal clear ice shoved into the space between her neck and coller bones. She smiled sweetly, knowing what was going to happen and willing to let it come.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered sadly, blood gushing from the wound in her neck, "My skills at fighting are barely matched..." She coughed and a small amount of blood came out, "Yet I still have trouble trying to get out of the way of flying objects..."She closed her eyes tiredly, a small smirk on her lips. Sesshoumaru knew what she intended to let happen and jerked her forward. She landed softly into his lap.

"You are giving up?" he asked her, holding her with his arm. Her hair lay around his chest, his kimono now soaked with her black blood. Shikyo's head hung limply over his arm. She lifted it slowly, looking at Sesshoumaru, her pupils almost the exact same color as her iris's. "I would never give up unless in was inevetable..." She touched his jaw as she always did, her palid fingers trailing along the bone, his skin tingling. "I guess it is now inevetable..." she sighed and dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side, limp.

Rin scrambled out from underneath Ah-Un, not caring that she walked on blood drenched grass. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"SHI!" She cried, dropping down on her knees to look at the cold, lifeless eyes of the beautiful fox. "Shi?"

Sesshoumaru looked down on her, and felt Tenseiga vibrate inside its sheath. It pulsated and seemed to cry out, wanting to be used once again.

_Tenseiga?_ Sesshoumaru thought, _You wish me to use you on Shi? Why is that? _He looked back at Shikyo, _That is no question... You will be used at least once here tonight. _He slowly let go of the kitsune, setting her on the ground lightly. Her head lolled to the side, her lifeless eyes perfectly visible, deathly freezing. Unsheathing Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru saw the messengers of the other world. They were laughing and feeling her skin and touching every inch of her perfect body. _You dare touch her! _Sesshoumaru growled and sliced them through, almost hearing their silent screams.

Rin's body was now quivering, touching Shikyo's arm. Her skin was warming up, and color came back to her white, bloodless face. The large shard of ice dissapeared, the wound sealing itself. Then, the sound Sesshoumaru was waiting for... The one, strong, life-filled heartbeat. And then, a small wavering breath. Rin smiled at that and leaped upon the kitsune, hugging her tightly, not caring that she got the left over blood on her kimono. Shikyo's eyes opened slowly, a small smile playing on her lips as she stroked Rin's hair. Rin hugged her tighter and lifted her head to smile. Sesshoumaru stood.

"You should clean yourself and your clothes," he said, placing Tenseiga back in its sheath, for it was no longer needed at the moment. Shikyo, sat up, takeing a very deep breath. She stood.

"Yes, My Lord," she replied, looking down at the remains of her dress. The peices of fabric only covered important areas, hanging off her curves and shoulders as if she had shed her skin. "How am I supposed to find a new dress?" She laughed at the state of herself. "No matter. Lets go to the lake. Get cleaned up. THEN go to sleep. We need it... Especially me!" Rin giggled and ran toward the lake. Shikyo followed, stopping next to her lord. He just stood against a tree, his eyes closed, but he knew she was there.

"Thank you..." she said.

"I did it for Rin..." Sesshoumaru relied, but somehow that wasn't exactly the truth, and Shikyo knew it, "She is very attached to you now..."

"And you are not?" Shikyo asked, purring slightly, makeing Sesshoumaru open his eyes. He stayed silent as she strode right up to him and held her body against him. Her skin was much warmer now and felt good against some of his aching muscles. "I am surprised." Her fingers traced swirls against his skin were his kimono hung open slightly form his fight with Kenkyoshou. She ran over a small cut that was resealing itself with her claw and he almost cringed... almost.

"Are you?" He asked, pushing away from the tree slightly, ignoring the fact that he almost revealed he had felt pain.

"I am," she licked his cheek, laughed and whipped around, running toward the lake where Rin was calling her, splashes being heard from the water. She turned her head and tilted it, pupy like. Sesshoumaru growled innocently. She hadn't changed a bit, even after death. Teasing had always been a favourite pass time for her.

&

Droplets of water hit the ground, shining like dew drops on flowers. Ripples in the water rang out and Shikyos fingers traced patterns of ice on the surface, Rin watched intently, her kimono now cleaned and dry. Shikyo had a long towel covering her. The ice was multicolored and swirled in patterns and shapes on the water, smelling of flowers and expensive perfume. Rin seemed amazed by what Shikyo could do and kept asking for more and more difficult to produce patterns. Suddenly, a rustle came from the bushes and Jaken came from the trees carrying a pakage.

"Lord Sesshoumaru left some time ago to get this for you, Lady Shikyo," He layed the pakage on the ground and walked off. Shikyo was surprised. Not only had her lord gone out of his own, egotistical, way to get her something, Jaken had referred to her as a 'lady'. She shook it off when Rin held the pakage to her face.

"Open it!" She ordered. Shikyo laughed. A small child was ordering her around... How ironic. Shikyo took the pakage from Rin and untied the ribbon holding together the black cloth encaseing what was held inside. She unfolded it and found a snow white dress inside. She lifted it from the cloth and inspected it. Two black moons were embroidered on each shoulder, black thorned wines weaving their way down the waist of the dress. It had two large slits up the sides, leaving the front and back stained black. Shikyo smiled and realized it was almost an exact replica of the dress she wore when she first met Sesshoumaru, but more mature.

"IT IS BEAUTIFUL!" Rin squeeled, feeling the fabric on her cheek. It was made of pure silk. "I hope this dress does not get ruined like the last one! This is so much more pretty!" Rin smiled and hugged the dress tighter.

"It is nice, " Shikyo replied, laughing, "But it might be a bit nicer if you would let go and let me put it on!" Rin laughed and smacked her forhead.

"OF COURSE!"

&

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Jaken?"

"I know I have asked this question a matter of many times, but, why do we continue to let this female travel with us? What is your conection with her?"

Sesshoumaru stood against the same tree, his eyes closed again. "We met when she was 6 years old, almost 500 years ago. I myself was a good decade older than her. Our fathers were great ally's and friends."

"I see," Jaken said, sitting by the fire, warming his hands. "Why did you use Tenseiga to bring her back, M'Lord?"

... "I have my reasons..."

"Yes," Jaken stood again when Rin came through the trees, "You probably do, M'Lord." Rin sat by the fire and rubbed her hands together, yawning. Her hair dripped slightly but everything else was clean dry and perfectl back to normal.

"Rin," Shikyo came out of the trees. The dress hung on her curves like water and fit her like a glove. The snowy color clashed with her hair so ceremoniously it was shocking. "Get some sleep. We all need it."

"Yes, Shi!" Rin hopped up and snuggled against Ah-Un. He sighed and wrapped his neck around her protectively. She fell asleep in a matter of moments. Too much excitement for one day for a young girl.

Shikyo held her old dress in her hands. The fire crackled wantingly, seeming to try and reach for the ripped a tattered cloth. Shikyo gave in to its request and the fire consumed the thrown peice of dress, licking and lapping it up like food. She stared at the burning clothing and smiled. She had wanted to get rid of that thing for months. She looked down at the new dress and felt the silky smoothness of it on her hips, feeling how it accentuated her every perfection. The feeling of penetrating eyes was felt on her back.

Sesshoumaru was stareing at the dress on the fox, surprised it fit her so well. He had brought that back from a demon village one day, meaning to give the new dress to Shikyo, but always forgetting. He commissioned the dress specificly, makeing it as unique and special as possible. He didn't know how he remembered what her clothing looked like 500 years ago, but he had a rough guess. He had no idea why had gone through the trouble. It was only a dress. But it was a dress for her.

"Thank you, My Lord," Shikyo said, looking down at the dress again. "You didn't have to do that..."

"I know," He replied, pushing off the tree. "I didn't expect it to fit you," He stepped closer to her, his eyes inspecting every inch of her. He walked around her somewhat like a wild dog inspecting his prey... or a worthy mate. He made his way back to her front and leaned down to meet her gaze, which was aimed at his neck for he was quite a bit taller than her. His eyes met hers and she almost melted. "Get some rest," He stood up straight, "I will not slow down or wait for you if you are tired tomorrow."

"Yes, My Lord," Shikyo answered, looking back up at him, "But before I do, will you answer me one question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still mean... or even remember, what you had told me you felt for me a few months ago?" Her head dropped and hung low. He was quite silent for a while and she wanted to whine and cry when he didn't answer, but than he spoke.

"I mean everything that comes from my mouth. And I do not take things that I say back." He cupped her chin in his fingers. "Things are very complicated for everyone in this battle against Naraku. We cannot let anything get in the way of the path of his destruction." His lips met hers softly, "When this is over, I will show you how much I mean what I have said." He kissed her again and walked away, sitting against a tree as he always did. Shikyo wanted to go curl herself up against him, but was slightly afraid of rejection.

"Come here," Sesshoumaru directed, holding out his hand, his eyes closed yet again. Shikyo stepped forward and took his hand, which pulled her down. She sat beside him, her knees pulled close to her chest, her head laying on his shoulder. A soft, purring sound came from her chest, which she tried to push away, but it refused to leave. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly as she rubbed her head against him. She acted so much like a feline sometimes, it should have warded Sesshoumaru away. But for some odd reason the cat actions had always had a strange affect on the Dog Lord.

_Aparently you have rubbed off on me Father..._ He thought, feeling Shikyo's tail wrap around his leg, the warm, white fur matching that of his mokomoko which supported her head._ Would you be proud of me now? I think I have found something worthy of my protection..._ He looked down at the soundly sleeping form of his little fox, _Yes. Indeed I think I, Sesshoumaru, have._


	11. Truth and Tension

**I am very sorry for the unbelieveably LONG period of wait for this chapter! I have three on the go right now, so It might be a little longer than usual for the chapters..:S Please bear with me though! I try!**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------

"Its not a hard thing to do, child!" Shikyo growled slightly as a wailing Rin scampered around an open area of flat grass. Her head was covered with prickly, sharp burrs, knotting her hair. "All I asked of you was to sit still! But NO! Of course not! You run around like a lunatic with his head cut off!" She grabbed the childs shoulders swinging her over her own and walking away toward the lake close by. The girl kicked and refused, pounding Shikyo's back with her harmless little fists, making Shikyo laugh. It felt like a small prickle, not a sear of pain as Rin wanted it to be.

As they gained in on the slightly distant water source Jaken came up from behind and tagged along, hopping from one foot to the other. He was in a strangely good mood.

"Is something the matter, Master Jaken?" Shikyo asked, glancing down toward the green Imp Demon skipping along, hands behind his back, the staff of two heads comfortably placed on his shoulder. "Your in a strangely good mood today, unlike someone. This is the first temper tantrum I have ever seen her take!" The girls fists still pounded the kitsune's sharp shoulder blades, making hollow, thumping sounds. Shikyo's mouth twitched into a tiny smirk. The girl had no chance of hurting the strangely melodically beautiful demoness.

"Oh, no, Lady Shikyo!" Jaken sang,"It's just a very beautiful day today! Do you not think so?"

"Of course," Shikyo smiled, her gently sharpened fangs glisening in the summer sunlight, "I just wish I could relax." Her enviously pink iris's looked toward the now slumped shape of Rin, her arms at ease and taking her 'punishment' as it would come. Shikyo rolled her shoulders glad to have the beating over with. "Finally, she rests."

The trees thinned out and revealed water, and Shikyo sighed in relief. She set the girl on a rock, Rin slumping over and slouching, crossing her arms across her chest in deffiance. Shikyo cupped water in her hands and splashed it on Rin's back making her jump.

"Will you let me take them out now?" Shikyo asked, addressing the burrs in Rin's hair. "It will only take a second." She smiled beautifully, "I promise."

"You promise it wont hurt?" Rin looked up, her eyes wide with worry.

"I can't promise it wont sting, no." Shikyo smiled again, "But I will do my best!" Her fangs shone brilliantly again, frighteningly sharp but comforting and warm to see. She knelt behind the little warumuno girl and inspected the tangly mess that was her once shiny, chocolate brown hair. Shikyo almost laughed and thought of when Sesshoumaru had the time of his life, trying to pry burrs from her hair a matter of many times, always getting the rare and unexpected puppy growl from the little fox. At these times, everyone could sense the large, gaping gap of age between the fox and the hound.

For the next hour or so, Shikyo prodded and pryed at the girls hair, being as gentle as a butterfly landing on your nose, not making the girl jump or squeel once. Rin's hair now shone like its old self, clean and burr free.

"Thank you, Shi!" Rin laughed and hugged Shikyo's legs (the girl was not tall enough to grab her waist), shaking her untangled hair form her eyes and watching it gleam in the sun. "Rin is much more happy now that her hair is pretty once more!" She let go and skipped along the water's edge, sniffing the yellow flowers she passed by. She smelled every one, even though all smelled the exact same. Shikyo smiled her one of a kind smile again. Over the weeks she'd spent with the little girl, Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru, she became closer and closer to Rin, even to the point where she would probably sacrifice herself to protect the child. She had a strong motherly bond to Rin.

"When did Lord Sesshoumaru specify he would return?" Shikyo turned on Jaken who was sitting on the rock once preoccupied by Rin, taking in the sun. He looked startled but answered her question.

"Around midnight tonight aproximately, if I remember correctly," He replied.

"Thank you, Jaken," Shikyo thanked him and turned to look into the black surface of the water. The sunlight reflected off it so violently it strained her eyes to look into it. Water was her best friend, one that would never leave her side for anything, not even in death. They were two parts of one whole. It was who she was. This fact never made much sense to the woman, but as she deepend into her womanhood, the secret of her family slowly revealed itself to her... as well as the Lycan of The Leaves and The FireFly.

As she stared into the dark abbis that was this small ocean of pure substance, she thought of her 'exile', a time she almost lost her sanity, her life... and alot of hair.

.:Flashback:.

_"Niako! Please, stop it! Your hurting me!" 15 year Shikyo screamed, Niako's firm grip on her arm tightening. His blood stained claws sinking deeper and deeper into her pale skin, making bloody flaws in the perfect asset of her body._

_"I'm starting to see what a WENCH you really are!" He shook her small body around like a rag doll, her lithe but frail body not holding up against this built up fox demon. "Your a ice cold Vixen! I can't believe I EVER thought I could befriend you! You a worthless peice of shit that doesn't deserve to live!"_

_"And what about the prophecies hunh?" Shikyo snarled wickedly, a much more agressive sound the male could ever make. "They don't mean a thing to you!?"_

_"NO! They don't! I don't give a shit about some prophecy about three demons destined for greatness!" He growled and kept his stare down of the little fox. He started to get upset and grabbed her long, silken smooth, ebony locks and yanked her head back, making her stare straight into his eyes. "You will never do anything great... Never. Even your friend Sesshoumaru left you to be taken away! I can't believe you ever thought a man like him would ever love a little girl like you!" He smiled a crooked grin and disgustingly licked her neck. She growled and tried to pull away, but his lips were planted on hers possessively. She almost gagged. Suddenly, a knife was in his hand, and her hair... was on the ground. _

_Shikyo screamed and flung the demon off her, the wicked pink iris's of her eyes going black with rage. Her fangs elongated, puncturing holes in her lower lip and two long lines of crimson flowed down her chin._

_"NEVER. TALK. ABOUT. SESSHOUMARU. IN. FRONT. OF. ME!" Shikyo roared, her now devastingly short hair flying around her face in wisps of blackness. Her markings glowed with a vengeance, blood red lines from her eyes, claw marks on her jaw and two long lines from her hair line to the top of her eyesbrows all aglow like fire burning._

_Suddenly the water beside where she stood, started bubbling and boiling, steam coming from the surface. A deep heat wave could be seen above that dark, clear water. Her fingers tingled, and shards of pure, crystal clear aquatic liquid shot through the surface, and shot straight toward... Niako..._

.:End FlashBack:.

Shikyo's mind wandered in and out of a clear and concious type of mind, and the sun had set completely before she realized where she was. Jaken and Rin had left. She looked around a bit, still shaken from the thought of that indiotic demon Niako. His unbelievably green eyes penetrated every bit of sanity left inside her small, scraed chest. her fingers clenched into fist's on the ground, her claws digging into her skin. She felt the stickyness of her own, dark blood seep through her fingers, but she didn't even take heed, for a cold like no other swept into the air. It chilled her spine to the bone and kept her locked in place. Someones breath was at her neck, breathing, long, steady breaths, in and out. She felt the persons nose brush against her skin but she could for the life of her turn around. She felt hair fall around her shoulders, and she was horrified to find it was a dull shade of brown.

"Don't move." Niako breathed. The air was getting colder and colder by the minute, actually freezing the top of the black pond. His icey breath burned her neck and she tried to turn, but was held firmly in place by... four hands?

"Nice to see you again, Shikyo!" Kenkyoshou laughed, holding her shoulders, while Niako had his hands firmly around her hips. Her teeth clenched together, jaw tight in frustration. She wanted to see Niako's face! She thought he had died! Great, now she has to kill him for the SECOND time!?

"Surprised to see me, babe?" Niako's voice was still the husky rasp it always had been. He kissed her jaw lightly and she growled low, him laughing a bit but retreating. "You've... grown." He looked down and over her body.

"It has been quite a while, Niako. I can't say the same for you, Kenkyoshou, for I had an fairly unfortunate encounter with you just a week ago, is that not correct?" Shikyo's lips curved into one of her horrorfying grimace/smirks. Her eyes looked out of their corners trying to get a good look at Niako. She couldn't. Suddenly she felt herself leave the ground and be heald by Niako, his face buried into her neck. He moaned when he smelled her scent.

"I missed you..." He breathed, Shikyo barely even hearing him even with her extensive hearing. Her eyes widened slightly. Missed her? From what SHE remembered, he tried to KILL her before she fled from him!

"The the fuck do you mean, 'missed me'!? You tried to kill me!" Shikyo wrigled in his grasp but his arms were much stronger than they were when he was younger. She still had not seen his face and she whined inside her chest in frustration. She settled down when Niako seemed to not want to hurt her. Her body slumped into his arms.

"...You don't know the real story, babe!" Niako laughed, nuzzling into her neck again, smiling. "Will you listen?"

Shikyo didn't answer at first but nodded her head. Anything to tell her her old friend was not against her, she would listen to. She wanted nothing more than to have the old Niako back. he nodded to himself, while Kenkyoshou stood against a tree, yawning.

"Get this over with fast Niako! I have work to do elsewhere!" He complained, closing his ice bleu eyes and leaning back, looking florecent in the monlight. One thing that anyone could say about Kenkyoshou was that he was a sight for sore eyes. he was practicaly flawless. They used to call each other the perfect pair until they were seperated and he became a masochistic maniac.

"Shikyo," Niako started, putting her on the ground again, letting her go and walking away. He sat down, his head hung low so she could STILL not see what became of the once GORGEOUS face that he once wore. Shikyo looked at his clothes and found that they were Samurai armor. He had swords attached to his back, sides, hipps. daggers on his wrist and many other assorted weapons scattered throughout the red and white armor. His messy brown hair hung over his eyes, it shiny and smooth as she remembered it. "Sit down." He pointed to a spot infront of him. Shikyo nodded and obliged, looking at the moon for a moment. The moon was almost at its midnight point. Hopefully Sesshoumaru would not arive while these two were still visiting.

"You don't know how much I missed you, baby..." His hair still covered his face. "My life turned into a fucking living hell when you left. I have to tell you, those water spears are something else!" he laughed, his shaggy hair falling away from his mouth to show a twisted, but still beatiful, scarred smile. Shikyo's face dropped at his words, her eyes filled with something... sympathy maybe? "Anyway. I need to tell you the truth. And this is it. The leader or that horrid tribe of foxes dispised you. He wanted you dead more than he wanted me for a son..." You could see his shoulders drop in disapointment, "He ordered me to get rid of you. Kill you fast and quick. But I didn't want to. I wanted you to run away... Run away from that horrible place forever and never look back. So I said those horrible things to you... It worked. You ran away so fast... only AFTER you shot spears of ice cold water in my direction. I have to say that those were impressive. I wanted to say goodbye to you, but the only thing I could think of was to kiss you... Like I had wanted to do to you since I met you... I'm sorry I did that... I'm so, so, SO sorry for every word I said to you that night... And for that AWFUL kiss. I know that was horrible..."

Shikyo's eyes now filled with tears. She always wanted to believe he didn't maan what he said. Always wanted to know that he still loved her. Now she knew. It was heard in his cracking voice, and she could see a clear tear fall off his chin. She lifted off her knees and crawled over to him. He gerked his head in the other direction hiding his face from her again.

"Don't look at me..." He whispered, "I'm hideous."

"I don't judge people by what they appear as on the outside, but how they look on the inside." Shikyo's hand felt his hair again. Yes, soft.

Niako slowly turned back around. His hair fell away from his face fully. His skin was still pale, random freckles on his nose, from his english heritage. That nose was still perfect, chisled and long. But what was beside it tore Shikyo's heart in two. Four, long, painful looking scars ran down his cheek, turning his mouth into a permanant scowl. The traveled down to his jaw continueing down his neck. The didn't even stop when they dissapeared under his armor. His eye was slightly squinted from a gash from his hairline to the top of cheek bone. The other side of his face was intact. A striking green eye staring intently at her while the other, faded green one stared into space. He was blind in the right one...

"Oh, Niako..." Shikyo whispered, her hand tracing down his scars lightly, his eyes closing. "Who did this to you?"

At this question, Kenkyoshou perked up, jumping away from the tree and kneeling beside the two foxes. He smiled evily.

"Why, me of course!" he smiled again,seeming as if it was the best thing for a young woman who once was best friends with the one he gave scars to, to hear. Her head turned toward him, her jaw clenched.

"You?"

"ME!"

Shikyo didn't say anything. Neither did the other two. A new scent had joined them... Sesshoumaru was here.

"Shikyo..." Sesshoumaru's cold voice came through the trees followed by his tall, lithe body. His hair blew in the slight breeze, eyes narrowing at the sight of Kenkyoshou smiling wickedly at him?

"Sesshoumaru." Shikyo smiled at his appearance, "I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine... Niako Auga." she looked back at Niako, and he had his head down again. "He's shy."

Sesshoumaru could not seem any less interested in Niako then he was now. His eyes never left the still smiling form of Kenkyoshou, sitting on his knees, hands folded together, eyes squinted happily. His blue hair twinkled in the moonlight again. He like to use his amazing looks to his advantage.

"It is an honor to meet you, My Lord, " Niako's voice was heard from above Shikyo, and she noticed he had stood, standing in a half bow toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumar finally acknowledged the male fox demon and nodded his head in his direction. Kenkyoshou had also stood which left Shikyo the only one left on the cold, hard ground. She growled to herself and stood like the rest of the males. Her tiny body looked so frail between these tall, lean male demons. There auras were even much more threatening than hers. She whined. They all looked toward her, eyebrows cocked.

"I feel so small..." Shikyo whined again, her head sinking. Sesshoumaru chuckled and Niako laughed, looking at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes. But Kenkyoshou was a whole different story.

"You should feel small, woman!" He growled, "We are much more strong, experianced and OLDER than yourself. More skilled, and to tell you the truth... better looking!" His boastfulness made Shikyo actually make a small gagging sound which actuallt made BOTH Niako and Sesshoumaru laugh out loud. Kenkyoushou's face dropped. "I'm glad I did that to your little friend now... I deserve it!"

Shikyo had forgotten about what Kenkyoshou had done to Niako, and faced him again, her heart thumbing in her chest from hate. Her eyes burned into him like daggers. "tell me why you did this!?" Shikyo actually roared, her normal, deep, husky voice now replaced with a menacing growl. One of her eyes had turned black, her pupil shicking pink.

"Well, thats what happens when you refuse to tell me where the person I want to visit is! I asked where you were, but he wouldn't tell me!" Kenkyoshou smiled again, laughing to himself. Shikyo snarled vicously, and she heard, well actually smelled, Sesshoumaru shift happily. He loved it when Shikyo got mad. He found it riveting. Niako just stood there with his head still hung low.

"You will pay for what you have done to him!" Shikyo snarled again. Kenkyo laughed again. Sesshoumaru shifted again and Niako's head snapped up. They all sensed a fight in the making.

"Well then, lets settle this ONCE and for all!" Kenkyoshou laughed maniacly, rubbing his hands togther a large sword forming.

"I agree..." Sesshoumaru replied, unsheathing Tokijin, watching Kenkyoshou cringe away form the powerful lightening sword.

"Yes, but I will not fight for you Kenkyo'..." Niako agreed, revealing his two large swords made of gold from his back. The handles were ebony.

"It ends tonight..." Shikyo's voice was still distorted.

"FINALLY!" Kenkyoshou screamed, then, dissapeared. All three demons threw their heads around looking for and trying to find the scent of that horrid ice demon. The ground suddenly froze, all the grass turning to peices of deadly ice blades. The pond completely froze over, long spears of ice coming through, standing up, lifting out and pointing straight toward the three demons. Before they even figured out what was going to happen, the ice shards flung through the air as surprising speed that they all had to dodge, still getting away with cuts.

"You're a CHEATER Kenkyo!" Niako yelled, laughing somewhat, "And a coward!"

Before he could say much more the ice peices came back, shikyo getting a large gash in her side, Sesshoumaru getting away with a large wound on his back, but Niako was not so lucky. The large, thin and long ice spear went straight through his stomach, out through his back and ripping with blood. He stared down at it, shocked, then dropped to his knees. Shikyo smelled his blood and ran to him. She held his face in her hands. Blood gushed from his mouth, as she smiled weakly at her.

"I'm... sorry that I couldn't..."He took large gulps of air to keep talking, "Spend more... time with you... I loved you... like my own... sister... you're my... baby," His last word was a whisper as he finally stopped breathing and the blood stopped running through his veins. That was exactly what he was to her. A brother. She loved him with all her might. And now he was dead. His beatufully twisted face still held the last smile he gave her...

As Shikyo held Niako in her arms, Sesshoumaru watched Kenkyoshou. The thin form of the ice dmeon stood under the trees, arms crossed across his chest in triumph. Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare look at Shikyo. Her tears hit him with too much force. He despised this demon for making her cry. He did not know the man, but if his death meant that much to her, he wouldn't resist to killing his murderer. They locked eyes, blue with gold, and quick as lightening, but shot toward each other with a killer intent...

"Hes dead...hes dead...gone...dead... baby...DEAD!" The air around Shikyo froze much colder than what Kenkyoshou could manage. Her hair blew around her in billows of ebony. Both eyes were now black with pink pupils. Her markings glowed red as they did the other night, but now gashes of red ran down her arms, covering her skin in long claw marks. Her teeth elongated extensively, almost and inch and a half long now. Her white tail had black seeping up it, consuming the purness of the white and taking over it with darkness...

Sesshoumaru and Kenkyoshou were still locking in a deah match with their swords when Shikyo let out a very feminine but all the more frightening roar from deep in her throught...

Her true form will soon be revealed...

--------------------------------------

**NEXT TIME: Aquaticasm!**

**Review! It always makes a writer happy!**


	12. Ice is for Insane!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! Ive been sick and busy with school work and crap like that! I hope you wont have to wait as long next time... and if you do I appologize in advance!**

**Reviews ALWAYS make me feel better (I have the flu).**

**G.N.V**

---------------------------

All the air was wet, sticky and humid. Breathing was hard to do, let alone feeling dry. Every bit of solid life form was frozen solid in a flash freeze unlike any other. Even this horribly wet air was filled with tiny pieces of ice everywhere. It was a figure skaters haven.

Every blade of glass was frozen solid in a sheet of deadly spears. They surrounded Sesshoumaru's shoes, almost hitting his ankles, and tearing his pants slightly. They shone in the recedeing moonlight, its shine hidden behind the trees almost, but still creeping over their shimirring surface. Every spear was highly detailed, each a different, insanely intricate design of flowers. They all had a strange beauty and also an undeniable sense of danger.

At every turn was a new foe for Kenkyoshou. At all his sides, he was surrounded by those little daggers, and also pointed icicles hanging from all the trees limbs, waiting for a chance to fall and pierce someone through. Kenkyo' swore every curse he knew all at once, flinging his long white hair over his shoulder. Even he could not manage this, in all his almighty king-of-all-things-cold status. He felt so cast aside. His heart raced in anger, feeling rejected and lost for being pushed out of his place but that infernal fox demon, Shikyo. And to top it all off, she didn't look to innocent right now.

In her state, her back hunched, claws dug into the grass that was not frozen, and hair swishing in all directions, you would never have quessed it was that sweet and peaceful, motherly kitsune. Small amounts of blood seeped from her fingers from clenching the ground, her knuckles could be seen clearly through her pale skin. Every gasp or air she took seemed to heave her back more and more, almost to the point where it seemed to crack. All her musles felt torn, her knees blown, and head throbbing. All rational thinking seemd to be gone. All she knew right now was she needed to kill the person who killed Niako.

"I think," A horrible, raspy, throaty growl like voice cam from her mouth, her large fangs adding a tiny lisp to her words, "That you should be whimpering with fear, Mitsuyaga Kenkyoshou." Those pearly black and pink eyes stared out over the baren, frozen over forest floor, to Kenkyoshou who now held on to his ice spear for dear life. Every marking on Shikyo's face, and now arms, glowed with fury unlike anything seen before. Her eyes burned with hatred, and that once white tail, pearly, snowy white, was black and silky. On shaky legs she rose from the ground, which now started to shake. Her head snapped up and the air thrashed about, threatening to knock everyone over.

As Sesshoumaru tried with all his might to keep his footing planted safely on the ground, unlike Kenkyoshou who flew off his feet and into a heap of icicles, he couldn't help noticing a much larger change in his friend. Her claws now lashed out infront of her, her tail growing in length. The air bubbled and steamed, then froze in a frosted cylinder around her. The wind hushed, completely calm, serene. Until the cylinder shattered.

All senses worked over time to figure out what was going on. Sesshoumaru's nose could smell flowers, blood and leaves burning. He could feel the air flash with a heat he had never felt in his entire life. All he could taste was a dry, coppery taste in his mouth like crusted corpse blood. Even his thoughts were filled with that heat. The only sense that didn't work was his sight. He couldn't even manage to open them, let alone see what was going on. What was going on, he would pay any amount of money to see.

In Shikyo's place, not a woman, but a sleek, ebony kitsune youkai stood, back arched and shimmering fangs bared. Her fur stood on end all over her body, muscles bulging. Those same red marking covered her body, running down her haunches like blood. A white cresent moon stood on each of her shoulders, and little purple ring marked her ears. She had her necklace still around her neck and several chains around her ankles. A wicked snarl ripped from her bloody red muzzle. Her claws lashed out angrily.

"Now, Shikyo!" Kenkyoshou laughed nervously, placeing down his spear, hands shaking a bit, "Do you really want to take the bloody way out of this?" All he got was another roar and a step in advancement. He leaped back out of caution."Alright then... You give me no choice..."

After a swirl of icy petals in the air, and freezing cold, In Kenkyoshous place stood a dragon unlike any other, spines of nothing but pure ice on his back and wings of pure air. His scale were white, blue and every other color of the rainbow, with black claws and piercing blue eyes. Kenkyoshou was fighting Fire with Fire, or rather, Ice with Ice?

The battle comenced. Tearing forward, Shikyos fangs clamped into Kenkyo's neck, indigo blood seeping over her muzzle. He tried to shake her, without success. Only when he had both clawed hands around her own neck did she let go (very unwillingly). Even after her divorce of his neck, she lunged after his chest with her claws, and after grabbed his scaly skin with her teeth. A roar came from the dragon, and a blow to the hip was hardly enough to tear her away from chest. But it worked. Even as a dragon you could tell he was smiling like a fool. As he advanced on Shikyo (who was now cautiously tending to a severely shattered hip), he licked his scaly lips in pleasure. He was going to finally get a good meal. He thought.

A crashing of bodies, a yelp and a roar, and one shattered spine later, Kenkyoshou was on the ground, seething and struggling to breath. Sesshoumaru's tail hung down loosely, covered in the dragons blood, and ears crushed flat against his head. Even with that back, Kenkyoshou would not give up and struggled to his feet. You could hear his bones cracking at every movement he made. Anger flashed in those baby blues of his as he took one last lunge at Sesshoumaru. It was to no avail. All Sesshoumaru had to do was give him one parting slam with the shoulder and the dragon was down. For good this time. Sesshoumaru licked his shoulder, it out of place a bit, pawed to the gurgling Kenkyoshou, stepping over to him, gingerly favoring his right leg. With his paw now on the dragons neck, a strangled snap was heard and the ice mans eyes glazed over.

"Sesshoumaru..."

In his human form now, covered in that dragons blue blood, he rushed to Shikyo's side. She held her hip tenderly, sitting propped against the rock. Even now, her tail stood black and her markings glowed. Her eyes though, stared at him with their former glorious pink that he loved. Her smile was weak, a long bleeding gash under her jaw, but here eyes twinkled at the sight of the dead dragon.

"He is finally dead!" She heaved an exasperated sigh and leaned fully against the tree, wincing as she moved her legs. Her neck had a few gashes in it from Kenkyoshou's claws, but nothing serious other than the hip had happened to her. "And you? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Sesshoumaru answered, sitting next to her. He grabbed a cloth from a bag he had and wiped off some of the blood on her nek and face. Shikyo whined a bit, it made her feel like a child needed a bath from her father! Shikane used to do that, and it brought back those memories. She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't.

After Sesshoumaru was done, he held her shoulder tightly against him. For some odd reason she knew he wasn't letting her out of his sight for while. But she didn't care. If she could be with her Lord she didn't care if she was in solitary confinement. As long as it was with him.

"You made sure he was dead, didn't you?" Shikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, asking the question that radiated through her head, "I couldn't bear having him around anymore."

"He is surely left for dead," Sesshoumaru answered plainly. There was no sign of indecision in his eyes, words or expression. He was sincere. As she nodded her head a little ball of fury ran into her arms.

"SHIKYO!" Rin's ecstatic voice wailed from somewhere tucked inside Shikyo's chest. She laughed when the girl tugged at the back of her dress. "I got soooo scared when that evil ice man came! I ran far away, and found myself in a tree! A very LARGE tree! Ah-Un and Jaken were there too. We hid there until it was over. It took a long time to get down." Watery chocolate eyes looked into Shikyo's, a small, reassured smile on her young face. Shikyo wiped away a tear from her cheek and kissed her forhead.

"We're fine now, Rin," Shikyo reassured. Jaken came up, flinging ice pieces off of his hat, and sighed.

"Will I EVER get a decent nights sleep ever again!?" He complained, slumping down on the ground. He mumbled something about 'infernal fox's', 'unessesary woman' and 'waste of space and air'. He got a kick to the head from Sesshoumaru shortly after the third one.

After a bit of cleaning up and some serious bandaging for Shikyo's hip, mostly everyone was asleep. Rin was lightly snoring on Ah-Un's shoulder, who's chest heaved up and down as he breathed, making Rin follow suit. Jaken sat limp against a tree, holding his hat in his hands, and the staff of two heads prooped against his shoulder. he had grumbled about the kick for some time before finally getting a stone thrown at him for complaining. He stopped soon after.

The only two left awake were Shikyo and Sesshoumaru. Shikyo laid her head on his chest and spoke softly, sitting between his legs. They had been speaking for over an hour.

"It only happens when I'm severely angry," Shikyo was explaining what happened when her form changed into that large fox. "Its like I am no longer myself. A whole new person, one who needs to kill and is filled with hatred. If I do not know who I need to kill...I will kill everything..." her voice trailed off, remembering when she slaughtered and entire village...

It was 10 years ago. A man had threatened to kill her if she wouldn't give him all of her belongings, unbeknowest to him that she was quite the extraordinary demon princess. Instead of killing her he decided to take her for himself... She got very angry and killed the man but it was too late. Her fangs had came and nothing in the world could stop her rampage now. Not even children were spared. The village was in shambles in a matter of 10 minutes, every temple, house and shack torn to the ground. Blood was everywhere, and Shikyo was left alone to stare at the baren waistland she had created...

"There is no controlling it?" Sesshoumaru asked, intrigued. Her power was imense, maybe even more impressive than his own. He was slightly jealous. Having his power pushed aside by a womans? What better way to burn down his ego?

Shikyo shook her head as an answer. Her shoulders drooped as she nuzzled into his chest. Her hip burned like fire, but she wouldn't show it. Her tail swished back and forth as she eyes drooped.

"Sleep, Shi." Sesshoumaru looked down on her as she started to dose off. She nodded and snuggled closer to him. He actually had no idea why he was letting her do this. It was so out of character! He was a bit confused, yet his body would not do anything to remove her from him. It was like his brain was protesting but his heart and body were not. They welcomed her company with open arms.

As the moon came into the sky again, Shikyo was close to falling alseep when she felt something on her head. It was soft, gentle, and sent her into a dreamless sleep. But no one would ever know it was a kiss from Sesshoumaru that sent her there...

-----------------------------

**I am VERY sorry that its short, but I really just wanted to KILL OFF Kenkyoshou. He was bothering me. Yes so, it was mostly fighting and im sorry if it moved a bit too fast... I think It did. Anyways I hope it was good as usual!**

REVIEW!


	13. Sunlight, Sadness and Bunny Rabbits

**VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I seem to be saying that alot... Jeeze i need to work more! Hope this is okay for short notice. If you guys are afraid of reading a fluffy scene with Shikyo and Sesshoumaru, please just skip over this chappy! Fluffyness needed to happen SOME time!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--**

"If you even THINK about touching me with that Jaken, I will tear you to shreds!"

After a long night of dreamless slumber and painfull brokens hips, Shikyo's mood was slighty erratic. One minute she was smiling and joyful, strangely out of the ordinary for her.. Then Jaken came round with a rather disgusting looking fish and things just went downhill from there.

"My Lady, its only a fish!" Jaken chuckled when the female demon shuddered away from the bass he held in his hands. She hissed, very unlike the kitsune she was.

"Noo! Not just any fish you had to catch!" She whined when he came closer, "You just had to catch one that seems to be possessed! It is disgusting!" Sesshoumaru laughed from behind her.

"It's just a fish," He said, stepping over to Jaken, "Why don't you go find another fish less tattered, Jaken?" Jaken was about to retort, but felt it unwise for the statement was not a question. An order more precisely.

"Thank God," Shikyo sighed when Jaken slumped back to the river to catch a less disgusting fish, "I swear I would have torn his head off..." Rin giggled when Shikyo made a movement with her hands, playing out that it was Jaken's neck inside her fist. She stuck her tongue out in consentration.

"Shikyo!" Rin laughed and ran over to her friend. She sat beside Shikyo with a cup of water in her hands, "How is your hip feeling?" Shikyo stuck her tongue out again.

"No better, child," She growled toward her hip making Rin giggle again. "Broken bones are no good..."

"I agree!"

From behind the rock Shikyo sat propped against came a tall, brown haired demon. He smiled down on the two women.

"Good to see you're awake, Niako!" Shikyo smiled back at him. He yawned.

"I think so too," he looked over to Sesshoumaru, "I must thank him for what he did..." Shikyo looked at him. She had no idea Sesshoumaru had brought back Niako until the point she had woken this morning. She had opened her eyes to his smiling, scared face. Her heart was filled with deep gratitude and thankfullness. She could never thank Sesshoumaru enough for what he had done for her own happiness.

"How are you feeling after... you know," Rin asked, handing Niako the cup of water. He accepted it gratefully and chugged it down.

"A bit better, I'm glad to say!" He smiled widely and stretched his muscles out. "A good nights rest can do a world of good!"

Today was just a day for rest. Since one demon had broken bones, one a misplaced shoulder and one who had just been revived from the other world, it was a good excuse to stay and rest for the time being. Even though the group wanted to rest, it was quite the boring day...

"What should we do?" Rin asked, playing with a rabbit that made its way by. Its white ears twitched happily when she pet them. It pink nose sniffed at her orange kimono lovingly.

"Well, there is not much for I to do but sit here and watch you and that rabbit..." Shikyo sighed and rested her hands behind her head. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was descretely rolling his banged up shoulder. He noticed her watchful eyes and instantly stopped, putting on a im-a-big-strong-demon-and-my-shoulder-SOOO-does-not-hurt, face.

"Well, I feel like doing absolutely NOTHING today!" Niako rolled onto his back on the warm, sunlit ground and stretched his arms beyond his head. The rabbit Rin had been petting hopped its way over and made itself comfortable on his chest. Its little pink eyes locked with his emerald ones in a stare down unlike any other. A match between a bunny and a fox. Interesting.

"How about we go for a walk?" Jaken implied, finally returning with a much more apealing fish in his hands. "Its such a beutiful day, why waste it lying around?" He smiled and spun in a circle looking like a fairy, twinkling weirdly in the sun.

"I would love that," Rin clapped her hands but frowned, "But what will Shikyo do? Her hip is much to hurt for her to walk yet?"

"I will stay with her if you wish to go for a walk Rin," Sesshoumaru offered, "But Niako must go with you. I do not trust for you to be very safe with Jaken alone." Jaken gave a sigh but took the words sadly. His own Lord didn't trust him with the life of a young girl still. How he treated him so!

"Is that okay, Shi'?" Rin asked hopefully. She laughed, and hugged her when Shikyo smiled and nodded.

"Go have fun," Shikyo smiled again when Rin went to follow Jaken out of the woods. Niako stood and ruffled his self-proclaimed sister's ebony hair.

"You have fun all by your lonesome with Mr. No Emotion!" He laughed and jogged off to the other two. She rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. Niako would never change. Thank god for that.

"Sesshoumaru..." She said.

"...yes?"

"...I'm bored..." Sesshoumaru laughed slightly, lying back on the grass with a groan. That shoulder was just so...annoying.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Shi?"

"...now I'm lonely..."

Sesshoumaru sighed and laughed. She was so innocent at times.

"What should I do about that?" He asked completely serious, though he did have a small clue as to what she wanted.

"Sesshoumaru!" she whined, "You know I can't walk!" he laughed again as she huffed like a puppy. "And... I feel better with you aorund me..." She looked down as if she was afraid of being hit.

Even though Skikyo had become closer to Sesshoumaru since she came back to him, she was still very afraid of rejection. He was her everything. If he one day decided that he didn't need her for anything anymore, what would she do? She couldn't go on thats for sure. Everytime she showed affection fo him she was ALWAYS afraid of being snubbed off or laughed at. It hasn't happened yet, but there is still the possibilty.

"Do wish me to be over there, Shi?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking over to her.

Everytime Shikyo stared down in shame or fear, Sesshoumaru's heart sank. He knew it was because of his coldness towards her. He was so used to being alone that it was hard to work around 3 other people. Not that he didn't like the company. It was just different. Another thing he wasn't used to dealing with was being in love. And Shikyo made sure that feeling just never left him. She was probably the msot important thing in his life. He couldn't let her slip away by being cold and distant. There was no need to be when he loved her, right?

He stood on his feet and walked toward her. Her head was still down, her fingers twined in with themselves and turning white from sqeezing them. Kneeling down in front of didn't even make her head snap up, It sank lower.

"Shi, I am sorry,"

Shikyo's head popped up at that, "Sorry!? For what?" She was bewildered. He had done nothing to harm or hurt her. Why was he appologizing?

"For being so ill towards you," He held her chin lightly, "It is not that I do not feel for you. I am so used to NOT being in love with someone that it is hard to know what to do when I am..." A blush crept onto Shikyo's cheeks. He never says he loves her. Only implies it. This is the closest he has gotten yet.

"Don't appologize..." she whispered, "I'm not being appologized to..." Sesshoumaru tilted his head. Why did she say that?

"Why?"

She looked into his eyes. Two opposite colors. Opposite people. "You deserve much more," She didn't leave his when they narrowed. "And I do NOT deserve you..."

"What DO I deserve then?" He was a little angry. Why didn't he deserve her?

"Someone who can give you everything you wanted... Someone other than a lonely fox that misses her daddy..." And for the first time in years, tears dripped off her cheeks and off her nose and onto the ground with thuds. That bottled up loneliness finally found its way out and it wasn't going to stop. It will just grow and grow and grow until she can't keep up with it anymore. Loneliness takes the best of people...

At the sight of her tears, Sesshoumaru instantly wasn't angry with her anymore, but at himself. He had completely forgotten that she had lost her beloved father, the one who had taken care of her when her mother died and the one knew the most about her. Shikane had been a great friend to himself and his father. How could he have forgotten she had lost him? He didn't even say a word, she sat beside her and held her to his chest. the more he was aorund Shikyo, the more affectionate he became. ANd he didn't quite hate it...

"I am sorry Shikyo, still," She sobbed into his chest, gripping into his back, almost cutting his skin with her claws but he didn't care. "You always hide these things... Sadly you have gotten that form myself. But do not take what I do as the right thing. Do not keep loneliness inside. It will eventually comsume you. Do not let it take you away. Fight it off..." these were the most words he had ever spoken to her in one conversation. She gripped tighter onto his back and looked up. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her, still, black tail curled around his legs.

"Thank you," she smiled a small smile and squinted her eyes as she always did when she smiled. And even the most powerful demon couldn't stop smiling with her, for Sesshoumaru had one of his face too. A genuine, real smile. And on top of that smile, Shikyo pressed a light kiss, not afraid of him throwing her away anymore. But it was hard to be not surprised when he kissed her back. Letting him go was harder still. She smiled again. He smiled back. Until a large furry object collided her into his and him into the rock...

"HI GUYS!"

ANd then their worst nightmare in the shape of a talking blood stained wolf came true. The tongue waggling, tail swishing and fur raising truth about their friend Ookami the wolf!


	14. The Girl With A Painted Smile

**Alrighty kids. A few points to start off with. 1) you must read this chapter if you read any at all! So much is explained in this its not even funny, so please, for my sake read it! 2) I thank everyone who takes time to read this story! I'm glad the people that like it do! 3) I only ask that if you read this and like, for my sake, review! it actually makes me want to upadte. I have mroe time now, so it wont take as long as usual. Please! Even one word reviews! As long as I know SOMEONE likes this story!**

**Alrighty! on with the very important chappy!**

**--**

"Ookami?" Shi was a bit surprised to see the wolf. Her fur was still bloody as always and a lopsided wolfy grin on her face. Her eyes and smile were filled something. Worry? Anger? Sadness? All of the above?

"Heya Shi!" The wolf bounded to her and rubbed her face aginst Shikyo's chin. Ookami bashfully smiled toward Sesshoumaru who had a look of pure annoyance on his face. When she leaped into Shi, he was pushed into the rock, his shoulder getting a good bang in the process. He rolled it painfully, letting out an inaudible growl. Of course she had to whack the one he so desired to become well again...

"Whats wrong, Ooka'? Shi asked, grabbing the wolfs fur, making her look. Her eyes were now fearsome, as if afraid if she should tell the Demoness of her knowings...

"... he told me something," She answered, pulling away from Shi's hand and turning her head toward the trees. Even through the thick fur pelt , you knew she was shaking. Her hackles rose if fear and the hair on her back was high, creating static on her skin. Her ears were low against her head, an inaudible whimper coming from her muzzle.

"Who told you what, Ooka'?" Shi suddenly felt a prescence, almost as strong as Sesshoumaru's around the area. Her incapability now made her feel uneasy to be around this. "Who?"

"HIM!" The fur on the wolf's back raised to heights, and a growl emerged, but it was an fear filled growl, one used when confused and not sure what to do. The trees parted, strangely enough, the trunks cracking and slintering, the leaves falling, dead to the ground. Out of the distruction came... a little blue haired girl.

Her hair covered her eyes. The skin that was their was white as snow and she had droopy red markings on her face, like bleeding red ink. Her white and black dress was held out, about 12 inches on each side like a tutu and long chains fell from the edge. Her hair also stood on end, sticking out around her head. She was only about 10 years old, but Shi's breath caught in her throatall the same.

"Where is he, Murukina?" She asked, now very uneasy with the fact she couldn't stand to defend herself. The girl grinned a wicked grin, her covered eyes most probably squinted happily. She stepped forward, holding out a small, boney hand to her and whispered.

"Here." her words sounded like hissing, but breathy and sweet, like cotton candy. The air become warm, unlike while in the prescence of Shikyo, where the air is chilling and fresh. This was muggy an uncomfortable. And Shikyo knew why...

A breathtakingly handsome man came through the trees behind Murukina. His forest green hair was in a very high standing mohawk, the sides of his head shaved perfectly. He wore a long kimono, one side touching the ground while the other was just past his hip, wearing fishnet stockings underneath them. White wood sandles were on his feet, armoured plates on his shins, held up by pine green belts with sharped yellow dragons on them and long, beautifuly textured green stripes lined his hands. Green eyes looked at Shi' lovingly... Too lovingly.

"Ohayo, Shikyo-aijin." He spoke softly, but his words were sickenly sweet, falsely loving. The look in his eyes was... strange.

"Hello, Chiisaki... Long time no see." Shi's mouth felt dry. This man... was the devil himself! She suddenly fell back against the rock. Sesshoumaru had left from behind her and was now infront of Chiisaki, an apparent snarl on his lips.

"Who are you?" He asked coldy. Chiisaki smiled a smile unlike anyother.

"My name is Ishibara Chiisaki. An old friend." His smiled faded, and was replaced with a sorrowful and maddening frown. "I bear news for the woman..." behind him Ookami quiverred, shrinking back. She was NOT fond of this man at all!

You see, long ago, Ookami was abandoned as a pup and was left all alone in the forest with a pile of meat to survive upon. Her little body, shiverring cold and wet from rain, was frail as it was. The little bit of food she had only lasted a few days and when it was gone there was nothing else. She was bloody by now, fighting off demons of a larger scale on her little lonesome. But, a saviour came to her aid in the form of a tired and beaten girl anmed Shikyo. The young demoness was weak from hunger and tired from fighting. She found the young wolf and befriened her. They parted seperate ways after Shikyo met Chiisaki and Murukina, Ookami keeping the grudge until now. Then she saw him as an annoyance. Now he scared the living daylights out of her!

Sesshoumaru stood stock upright. He was weary of this man anmed Chiisaki. He was... strange. But all the same... he answered. "Make it quick."

Chiisaki bent down on one knee infront of Shikyo, hands held out in a quick surrender to any thoughts of him striking. His malachite eyes, full of worry, closed then opened, now black as night. He no longer seemed threatening, but an unease still surrounded his being. "I bare news..." Those eyes always seemed to send a chill down her spine, even though he was always followed by a humidity.

"As you've said," Shi stated, moving slightly so she was a bit more comfortable in her state, "But what, pray tell, is it you need to inform me of?" She was becoming impatient with his passovers.

"I have a few things to say. One," He held out a palid finger, "Shiruba has requested a battle with you." Shikyo growled, her fist clenching. Could that woman ever leave well enough alone? Couldn't she see that the feude was over? Shikyo didn't want anymore blood shed.

"When."

"Whenever you are able to, Mi'Lady. She only has one rule: Show up." Chiisaki laughed at the girls ignorance to Shikyo's power. "She also requested the prescence of your cousin, Shiba..." Shikyo snarled a bit.

"Why?" Chiisaki shrugged his shouders absentmindedy. The idea of three of the Universe Demons left on earth in the same place... was thrilling!

Long ago, ages and ages ago, three Universe Demons, a Moon demon, a Sun demon, White light demon and the demon of Darkness joined together in peaceful harmony. The three, all males, had a plan to take over the world with their power. But, to the dismay of the White Light demon, all three others fell in love as soon as they took into action... So, Amane, the light demon, took to trying to exterminate the others. He succeede, but not before they produced live heirs. And, with mothers so protective, her couldn't lay a hand on them. So, he lay in wait. But he waited for too long. The children, two males, Daisuke and Shikane, and one female, Tsubame, all grew older and more powerful. Once their mothers told them the story of the Light demon, they took off with pure intentions of killing the murderer of they're fathers. But while they were gone, Amane crushed Sakora and Stahaba, the mothers of Daisuke and Tsubame. But, they're children succeeded in fiding Amane and killing him brutally... So, as it stands, the generations are: The Lunar Moon Demons Tsuki, Shikane and Shikyo. The Solar Sun Demons Hiko, Tsubame and Shiruba. Lastly, The Darkness Twilight Demons Kurasu, Daisuke and Shiba... The only living universe demons... Shikyo, Shiba, Shiruba and the Lunar Ancient Sarabi, Shikyo's grandmother...

"No idea. She said it would be better for Shiba to see who she should really look up to."

Shiba was the closest to Shikyo out of the three demons. Shikyo hardly got to know the spunky Twilight Wolf demon before she was taken away. She was reunited with the girl years later when she escaped, but found Shiba to be in a terribly awful situation. Sadly she couldn't do anything and shiba was left to her own horrible life. Shikyo would have no clue as to how the wolf is now, so it would be pleasing to finally see her cousin again.

"What else?" Shikyo was beginning to believe that the news he told could only get worse... and it did.

"The war for you has begun..." Chiisaki recoiled backwards as a feral growl ripped through her lips. _How dare they make such useless fighting over me!_ she thought, horrified of the shed of blood for the sake of keeping her in their possesion.

After Shikane's death, the fox demons wanted Shikyo as their princess. She was the most powerful Fox demon to ever live after her family died, and they wanted that power to themselves, for their own safety. As you know, they stole the young demoness from her home after the death of her father, and kept her there for years. Although, she wasn't treated anywhere as well as a princess would be. When she escaped, they were enraged, and sent out troops after troops of Ogres and battaleon's of samurai to bring her back. Now, with her on the loose and becoming stronger, they need her back. Their own greed has started a war of endless proportions.

"A useless initiative to kill..." Shikyo's lips turned down in a frown, "I wish to have no part in this, and you of all people should know that."

After running away from the Fox Demon's village, Shikyo lived on her own. She was still only a young woman and was sick beyond recognition. When she thought that she was going to die, along came Chiisaki with his partner in crime in the form of a 10 year old freak, coming to help her out. Even though Murukina seem to be evilness in the cutest of forms, she was quiet, helpful and loving to the core. You couldn't get the girl to stop smiling. No matter what. Even if it was the creepiest smile on a little girl ever seen.

"But I must inform you, Mi'Lady," Chiisaki bent his head a little lower, seemingly anctious to be far away from Sesshoumaru's penetrating gaze, "The choice is not for you to make... dreadfully..."

Shikyo's face twisted in annoyance, "And who, may I ask, is to make these decisions for me when I believe that a few years ago it was I to make my OWN choices!?" She was almost furious right now, partly from the statement and the now searing pain in her hip. It didn't help that a strong warmth in the pit of her stomach was making her skin prickle.

"Well..." Chiisaki drawled of the syllable on his tongue, looking over his shoulder to glance at Sesshoumaru, his pale farearms sticking out under his haori, them crossed over his chest, seemingly interested in Chiisaki's news more than Shikyo herself. Sesshoumaru was indeed intimidating.

"Get on with it, will you?" Shikyo asked, hurriedly trying to get rid of the man... his news was making her jittery. But, something suddenly changed... something big. Something that wouldn't go unnoticed and suddenly the world went somewhat... blank. White, to be more exact.

Chiisaki started to speak, but she barely heard him... her world was spinning. The heat in her stomach grew to her dismay, the distraction not even making a difference in this situation. Her heart was pumping fast and she suddenly felt more.. powerful. More free. A strong prescence filled her senses with incredibly audible power. It was frightening. Almost... godly. It was also very frightenly familiar.

"... we have found-" Chiisaki was abrubtly cut off by a blow in the back. Murukina had flewn herself in his back with bone crushing severity that even made Sesshoumaru inwardly wince for Chiisaki.

"What was that for Muru'?" He asked, picking up the little girl under the arms to face him. Her smile was gone and she pointed behind him, towards Shikyo. He turned and suddenly found Shikyo's eyes brightly lit by white light protruding from her iris's. her markings glowed the way they usually did when showing a bit of her true self, but they seemed to bleed and rip, like the time with the fight ensued on Kagura the Wind Sorceress. Shikyo tilted her head slightly and in a raspy voice, but still husky and feminine, asked politely:

"Continue."

Chiisaki looked shocked. Sesshoumaru was also surprised to see her so... spacy. She was indeed feeling this new aura... but he strangely knew who it was. She didn;'t.

"We found your father..." Chiisaki was abruptly blewn back with Murukina. Shikyo stood and faced the trees, ready to face any imposter... But what she found much worse... much more freakishly frightening...

**--**

**Wowee, my first cliffy! haha wow. Again I'll say if you skipped this chappy its best you didn;t. Its way too important. ALMOST everything is revealed in this chapter! So please review for my sake! I'm going insane! I can't even be sure that my updating is making anyone happy! i feel very... sad. oh well. Hope you enjoyed anyways!**


	15. Important Notice

Hello everyone. It has been... a very very very long time since I have updated this story, mostly because I wasn't sure how many people actually enjoyed it. I am now in the process of REWRITING this entire story how I intended it to be written. A few things will be changed, and the writing will be much better, I promise. If you wish to continued reading this, thank you very much~ If you have given up on me, that's fine, party on. If you feel like re-reading this story (which might not be such a bad idea but you are by no means obligated to) than go right ahead :D Hope you all are still trucking around somewhere, and I intend to update as much as I can after this is rewritten. Hold on, people. I'm trying 3

Lakis


End file.
